Chance
by Beyond my mask
Summary: Yahiko didn't die...but now he believes his friends are dead. With no other option, he heads for Konoha to meet his beloved sensei...Watch as one single life causes a difference in the shinobi world!
1. Starting over

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, that right belons to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei..**

**AN: I really don't know why I'm writting this, I mean I have incomplete stories, but this idea just came to me and I really wanted to write it, andreview and leave your opinions...And also! Yahiko's personality will be a mix between that of Jiriaya's and Naruto's. And also his age in part 1 of Naruto is 24 and that in shippuden is 27!...btw :p Kakashi gets a new pervy best friend! Yay! :D...Kakashi. And yes Yahiko will be a little pervy because of what I read on narutopedia regarding his personality! so anyway onward with the story! **

**Beginning of story ages after chapter 1: Yahiko - 16**

**Naruto - 6**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Starting over...**_

"Nagato...kill me..."

That was it, a single proclamation of selflessness as Yahiko stared into the deep purple eyes of his best friend. Nagato panted hard as he began hyperventilating. Looking up to Konan who was captured and then back to his best friend who stood to his right.

"Nagato!"

Nagato flinched. Yahiko's voice resounded harsher than the first time as he glared at his friend with his light blue eyes edging him to do the unthinkable, to kill him, to save Konan's life. Yahiko looked on, he knew Nagato wouldn't do it as he formulated a plan in his mind. Nagato slowly took the kunai in his hand, slowly turning towards his friend.

"Ya...hiko..."

Nagato's eyes widened as Yahiko rushed at him and buried the stab wound into his flesh. His eyes widened as Yahiko smiled at him, blood flowing down his mouth. Konan looked on in disbelieving eyes as she cried out.

"No! Yahiko!"

You and Konan… you've gotta stay alive somehow… You're… the saviour of… the world… You… can… bring… real-"

Her desperate cries resounded from her as she struggled to break free from her chains, from her captors. Yahiko felt numb as he slowly fell down onto the ground, clsoing his eyes. He didn't know if this was the end as he let unconciousness take over him. Nagato stood unwavering as he looked at Yahiko's fallen form. Konan cried her heart out seeing her friend die. Rage fueled Nagato as he jumped up to Hanzo who skidded backwards from the surprise. Grabbing Konan, he shunshinned back down only to be lead into a trap as explosions rocked the area. Konan and Nagato had escaped but the body of Yahiko was nowhere to be seen as Nagato frantically searched around.

Yahiko didn't know what he felt, at one moment, numbness, at the next moment, something crumbling all around him and and at the next moment, he felt cold, like he had plunged into something. And at the next moment, like he was floating, being carried away somewhere by something, like being swept away. The wound's didn't matter to him, he just slowly lost conciousness.

Nagato looked around frantically, he had seen cracks developing near Yahiko's body when the explosions occured. He had warded off their enemes. He ran to the place where he had placed Yahiko's body only to find the rocks had given way underneath him, he looked on in shock as he cursed himself. A fist planted itself onto the ground as Nagato cried out. Konan came up to him, now free of ehr shackles as she kneeled down next to him, hugging him as both of them cried for their fallen friend and for the rest of the comrades of the akatsuki.

Yahiko didn't know how much time had passed but he felt that he was lying on something soft, something comfortable. He also felt itchy as if something was wrapped around his torso. His eyes fluttered open as he got up, wincing in pain as he felt his body, wrapped in bandages. He looked around the room, he could see his coat on a chair to the opposite of him as was his footwear. He observed his surroundings, a room with a light bulb and curtains covering the whole room. He briefly wondered how he got here as the door slided open. His attention immedeaty turned to the door as his body stiffened in tension. A woman with shoulder length black hair came into the room, from Yahiko's perspective, she looked to be no more older than him wearing what appeared to be a black and gray cloak, with lines in the middle, that registered in Yahiko's mind as she walked up to him. She looked up in surprise.

"Oh...your awake?...please lie down...you've still not recovered..." came ehr soothing voice as Yahiko looked to her in curiosity.

"Could...you please tell me...where I am?" came his desperate voice as the woman looked up to him.

"Your in the land of waves...my sensei found you on the shore of a nearby river, she...know's you I think.." came her answer as Yahiko registered what she had said.

"Master?...who's your master?" came Yahiko's question as he got up once more wincing in pain.

"She's..."

"Shizune!" came a hoarse voice as the woman known as Shizune got up and mumbled an apology. "Please rest, I will go tell her that your awake, she must be waiting to talk to you" came her reply as Yahiko just nodded his head. He watched as the girl smiled at him and then made her way out of the room. Yahiko looked on meekly as he felt his head. It too was covered in bandages, he looked out the window as he saw the river calmly passing him by. The rays of the sun were dim. His head hurt as he clucthed it in pain. The door slided opened once more as Yahiko unclenched his hands and looked to the door as his eyes widened.

"You...You're!" stammered Yahiko as the woman came into his line of sight.

"Your finally awake huh? brat...you've grown.." smiled the woman as Yahiko looked on in shock at the woman. The woman came up to him as Yahiko stared at her unable to form words at his mouth.

"..You...your that old lady who was with Jiraiya-senei!" stammered Yahiko. A twitch formed at Tsuande's forehead as she smacked his head down onto the bed. Yahiko groaned in pain as he looked up to Tsunade in anger, he immedeatly paled as he looked at her face.

"Old am I?...is this the gratefulness you show your elders brat? after all i went through to fix you up!" scolded Tsunade as she glared at Yahiko. Yahiko blinked.

"My apologies Tsunade-sama...I didn't know..." apologised Yahiko as Tsunade blinked at the shift in attitude, she composed her self as she placed her right hand on her hips and looked at him.

"What happened to you?" asked Tsunade as Yahiko blinked.

"I...I don't know...all I can remmember is...that we were ambushed by Hanzo...and then..." stated Yahiko as he tried to complete his sentence. Tsunade looked on at the stammering boy as she sighed.

"Your teammates were reported dead...as were you. Jiraiya..." Tsunade hesitated as she sigehd once more "Jiraiya was distraught at your death...you and your teammates...he went back to Amegakure but didn't find either of them...you or your friends..."

Yahiko looked up in shock at her... "But...no they can't be..."

Tsunade looked at him emotionlessly, "That's what happens in war brat...deal with it..."

Yahiko bent his head down in shame as he recalled memories of both Nagato and Konan of how he had spent his days with them, his very lives with thema dn now it was all for nought. he knew he wanted revenge, anger boiled up inside him as clenched the bedsheets in anger. Tsunade looked at him as she waited for him to calm down.

"When was this reported?" asked Yahiko as he looked up to Tsunade.

"A year and a half ago..." came Tsuande's answer as Yahiko's eyes widened in shock. "I've been out for a year!" came his distraught voice.

"Calm down...you were in a coma, atleast that's what the villagers here told me...until I came here and patched you up..." came Tsunade's voice as Yahiko's face contorted into confusion.

"Villagers?" asked a curious Yahiko.

"Yes...it seems that your a hero...some thug called Gato tried to kill a man here...you appeared out of nowhere and saved them taking out all of his ninja and that man himself...after that, they say you just collapsed and been unconcious ever since..." explained Tsunade as Yahiko looked up to her in surprise.

"Your joking..." deadpanned Yahiko as a twitch developed on Tsunade's forehead once more. Yahiko paled as Tsunade held up a fist. He immedeatly apologiised to her which caused her to calm down.

"Does Jiraiya sensei know I'm here?" asked Yahiko as Tsunade furrowed her eyebrows. "No..."

Yahiko blinked "He doesn't know I'm here?...then where is he?"

"For all I know he's still in Konoha...things have been rough since the fourth hokage died..." explained Tsunade.

"The fourth hokage died?" asked a shocked Yahiko. Tsunade nodded her head as Yahiko asked her the cause.

"The nine tailed fox attacked the village, he sealed the demon into a child..." explained Tsunade as Yahiko listened on intently.

"But Tsunade-sama how did the fox come to Konoha? surely there must be a reason..." stated Yahiko.

"They say it was a natural disaster bound to occur when human malice reached a certain level...to tell you the truth, I don't believe it as well..." stated Tsunade as she folded her hands.

"Tsunade-sama...how come your not in Konoha?" asked Yahiko.

"I left" was Tsunade's simple answer as Yahiko almost fell out of the bed. "What! why!"

"My reason's are my own brat! you have no right prying into them!" scolded Tsunade. "But!"

"No buts!"

"Are you going back?" asked a concerned Yahiko.

"No..."

Yahiko once more almost fell over at the simplicity of Tsunade's answer "Why? what happened?"

"That is none of your concern, do I make myself clear?" came Tsunade's angry voice as Yahiko gulped and nodded his head. Tsunade smirked at him.

"Good! now...what are your plans from here on out?" asked Tsunade as yahiko stroked his chin in thought.

"I want to go meet Jiriaya sensei!..." came his obvious answer. Tsunade looked to him and sighed.

"If your going to do that, wait...I'll write a letter to the hokage, carry this with you when you go there..." said Tsunade "And don't you tell anything to Jiraiya about my whereabouts do you understand?"

Yahiko paled as he nodded his head. "Good...now are you feeling better?"

"Yes ma'am!" came Yahiko's submissive voice as Tsunade glanced at him. Yahiko then grew serious as she questioned Tsunade once more.

"Tsunade-sama...what happened to Orochimaru?" came his serious voice as Tsunade galnced at him.

"He betrayed the village and defected from it...carried out illegal experiments..." muttered Tsunade as Yahiko looked on in shock, he shrugged it off as he slowly got up looking out the window. Tsunade glanced at him as she sighed and went oout of the room.

_"Nagato...Konan...I'm sorry..."_

* * *

_**AN: And that's it for the first chapter! sorry for it being so short, wanted to get it out tehreto see people's review on it and get their opinions before proceeding onwards so please check it out! and state your opinions on how I could make it better thanks! and God bless you! :D**_


	2. Twins!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, that right belons to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei..**

**Chapter 2: Twins!**

* * *

Yahiko had made his way back to Konoha on orders of Tsunade. She had given him a choice of either accompanying them on their wanderless journey or to go back to Konoha and meet his beloved sensei, Yahiko had chose the latter and hand thanked Tsunade for her assistance. He had alose received thanks from the man that he had saved as well as a woman named Tsunami and her father named Tazuna. He had thanked them for taking care of him and then had departed on his journey to Konoha, Tsunade had given him a bag filled with ryo. Yahiko had looked on in shock at Tsunade's monetary richness and had taken only how much he needed. Tsunade had none o df it as she forced a briefcase filled with money to him. Yahiko stammered out a thank you and was then sent out flying by Tsunade's inhumane strength. And now? he had arrived to the gates of Konoha. He took in a deep breath, night had fallen and the journey was weary, he had hoped that he would meet his sensei as soon as possible and convey the news.

He came up to the gates as two men dressed in formal chunnin attire came up to inspect the visitor. "Could we please see your documents sir?"

Yahiko just nodded his head as he offered an apology "I'm sorry, I don't have anything to identify myself with but I do have this..." replied Yahiko as the two men took in the letter as they studied it carefully. They stammered out in shock as they looked to Yahiko in surprise.

"T-this...is a letter from Tsunade of the sannin!..she hasn't been heard from over three years!" called out one of the guard as he looked to Yahiko in shock. Yahiko however was calm as thoughts ran through his head of what would have made Tsunade leave the village. He then looked to the guards as he questioned them.

"Do I have clearance?" asked Yahiko as both of them looked up him.

"Uh...yeah, you do...but if you want to meet the hokage, you have to wait till morning...he's really busy at the moment..." explained the taller of the two men as Yahiko gazed at the two of them. The shorter of the two gave him a paper as Yahiko blinked as he recieved it.

"That's a map of Konoha for visitors, when your leaving, we expect you to return it, so please keep it safe" said the guard as Yahiko nodded his head. He then turned his head to the taller of the two as he began speaking.

"Your appointment with the hokage is at 9 am sharp, don't be late..." smiled the man. Yahiko nodded his head as he thanked them and made his past the two of them. Yahiko made his way into the village as his eyes widened in surprise and shock.

The village was huge unlike his, bright lights adorned the area, he could see people smiling and laughingm enjoying themselves. A twinge of jealousy made it's way into his heart as he seethed in rage. he couldn't do the same thing to his village. He gritted his teeth in anger as he began walking, admiring the sights and the sounds. He looked up to see a red building with the kanji fro fire on it as he quickly assumed that was the hokage tower. he walked along but the sound of a mob attracted his attention as he walked to the tail of the mob.

"Yeah! get away from here you filth!"

"How dare you come into this place!"

"Get out of here!"

Yahiko stood up as his eyes widened in shock at a small child being ragged around by older people as though he had commited some crime. the owner of a mask shop came out as he caught a mask in his hand and raised it up.

"You wanted this mask huh! well here!"

Without a second thought, Yahiko bursted through the crowd and caught the mask that was meant for the boy as he glared at the owner of the shop. He then threw it on the owner's head as the crowd gasped at him.

"Hurts doesn't it? ossan?" came Yahiko's cold voice as he stole a glance at the boy behind him. One of his eyes widened as he saw a cut on the boy's face, he was bleeding as he gritted his teeth in anger as he turned to the crowd.

"What's wrong with you people! this kid is bleeding and all your doing is standing around like fools!" shouted Yahiko as he glared at the lot of them. they retorted back in full force.

"What do you know!"

"Yeah! that kid is nothing but a demon!"

"Your nothing but an outsider!"

Yahiko listened to their insults as he glared at the lot of them. At the back of the crowd, a young boy with black raven hair looked to the scene in observation.

"Ne...nii-san? what's going on there?" came another boy's voice as the older boy looked to his back to see his younger brother. He shook his head.

"Nothing Sasuke...come on, let's go home..." smlied Itachi as Sasuke pouted at him and walked back to their home. Yahiko however was getting ready, he could feel the malice from the people as he got ready. They lunged at him. As time slowed down around Yahiko, he gritted his teeth. He knew if he attacked these people being a visitor, political wars may be played out and hence in one swift motion grabbed the boy and shunshined out of the area onto the neighbouring rooftop. There was an uproar as the mob hurled out insults. Yahiko looked down from the roof as he sighed.

* * *

"Whew...that was close..." muttered Yahiko as he turned to the blonde haired child. Yahiko moved towards him but the child seemed to go back a bit by bit as to feel that he was hurt. Yahiko blinked.

"Woah! hey! I'm not going to hurt you!" exclaimed Yahiko as the blonde haired boy slowly stuttered back. Yahiko caught on as his eyes widened.

"Hey hey! kid! don't go back! your going to..." his sentence drawled out as the child fell from the roof. Yahiko rushed just in time to catch the boy's hand as the boy quivered underneath his gaze.

"Listen I'm not going to hurt you, so come on, climb up!" called Yahiko as he helped the child up. He let out a sigh of relief as he chuckled and looked at the boy.

"Hey! your bleeding! let's get you patched up alright?" asked Yahiko as the child looked reluctant. Yahiko tilted his head to the right as he looked on confused. "What's wrong?"

"T...the...pe..ople at...the hospital t..told me...not...to c..come b..back..." stammered the boy as Yahiko's brows contorted into confusion.

"What? why would they say that?" asked Yahiko in curiousity.

"I...I..d..don't..know." answered the boy as Yahiko looked on in thought. As an idea sprung up in his head.

"Here's an idea! do you live somewhere? where's your parents?" asked Yahiko. The boy looked down not meeting his gaze. Yahiko mentally kicked himself as he looked at the boy's expression.

"...So do you live somewhere?" asked Yahiko as the blond haired boy looked up to him and pointed behind him. Yahiko followed his hand as he saw an apartment on top of a building. He turned back to him as he smiled.

"You live on top!" chuckled Yahiko as he then called the boy to him. "Alright! come on, how about we take you back there and get you patched up?"

The blonde haired boy was hesistant as Yahiko kneeled down to his level. "My name's Yahiko! what's yours?"

He hesitated as he looked at the older boy "My names...N..Naruto!"

"Fishcake? that's a cool name!" smiled Yahiko and then a smile finally formed at Naruto's lip as he too chuckled. Yahiko then showed his back to naruto as he blinked.

"Well get on my back, we'll get there faster!" smiled Yahiko. Naruto, this time feeling more confident got on his back as he wrapped his arms around Yahiko's neck. Yahiko caught both of his thighs as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop. Quickly they made their way to the apartment as Yahiko placed Naruto down.

Naruto walked into the apartment as he opened the door. Yahiko looked on as he followed him inside. he looked around at the interior of the apartment, nothing but a small room, a fridge, a bed and a table with a ceiling fan. Yahiko then concluded that he lived alone as he called out to Naruto.

"Naruto, you have some bandages?"

Naruto just shaked his head as Yahiko sighed and knelt down, he put his bag down as he took out an ointment and some bandages, gifts from Tsunade and Shizune, he called Naruto over to him as he made him sit down on his bed as he took the ointment.

"This might sting a bit alright?" stated Yahiko as he applied the ointment, Naruto tensed at the contact as he slowly relaxed. Yahiko then applied the bandage as he finally patched up Naruto and grined at him.

"There! all done!" beamed Yahiko as Naruto just felt the bandage. At that moment, Yahiko's stomach began to grumble as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry about that...I'm hungry" chuckled Yahiko. Naruto chuckled as well, Yahiko blinked as he heard another rumbling sound. He looked to Naruto who looked embarrased.

"Your hungry too!" stated Yahiko as he stood to his full height and examined Naruto's cupboards hoping to find anything to salvage. He sighed as he looked back to Naruto.

"Oh, there's nothing here to eat...Naruto? do you know somewhere we can go to eat?" smiled Yahiko as Naruto beamed at him. And at that moment, Yahiko paled and felt a tingling sensation in his pouch which he kept his money in.

* * *

_**15 minutes later...**_

"Naruto! that's enough! that's your fifteenth bowl!" howled a voice from inside the Ichiraku ramen stand followed by giggles and laughter. Naruto looked up to Yahiko slurping in his noodles. Yahiko twitched as he glared the younger blonde.

"Your going to get a stomach ache!" stated Yahiko as Teuchi laughed out loud.

"You don't have to worry yourself Yahiko! Naruto is our number one question, something like a stomach ache won't slow him down!" chuckled Teuchi as Yahiko glared at the older man.

_"That's not the point!..if he goes on like this then the whole briefcase of money Tsunade-sama gave me will be done for!" _thought a panicked Yahiko as he looked to Naruto who finished his bowl.

"Are you done now?" asked Yahiko as he leveled Naruto with a glare. Naruto smiled as he nodded his head. Yahiko sighed as he finshed his bowl and then gave the money to Teuchi who was brimming with happiness. Yahiko glared at the man as he and Naruto made their way out of the stand.

"Come back again Yahiko-san! Naruto!" called Ayame as she wtached them go. Naruto waved back as Yahiko ignored her still sulking that he had spent so much on just one night.

"Say...Tou-san, don't they look alike?" asked Ayame as she looked to Teuchi. He just "hmm'ed" in response as he turned to Ayame.

"Now that you mention it, they do like alike, like they are twins!" chuckled Teuchi.

"I'm happy that Naruto found a new friend..." smiled Ayame as he watched Yahiko scold Naruto about eating so much.

Yahiko and Naruto then made their way back to Naruto's apartment as the former picked up his bag.

"Well...Naruto, I'll see you around...I have to find a place to stay..." smiled Yahiko. Naruto blinked.

"You can stay here!" came his soft voice as Yahiko blinked. "I can? but won't it be bad for you? I mean...the room is quite small!"

Naruto shook his head "No! you can!"

Yahiko stopped as he looked to Naruto. He could see desperation in his eyes like it was the first time that someone actually wanted to be friends with him. Yahiko searched his eyes and then sighed. As he placed his bag on the ground and smiled.

"Sure...why not?" smiled Yahiko as Naruto jumped at him and hugged him.

"Thanks! carrot nii-san!"

Yahiko twitched as he glared at the younger boy. "Carrot? oi! I look nothing like a carrot!"

"Ano...you have orange hair..." muttered Naruto as Yahiko glared at the younger blonde. "What's wrong with having orange hair Naruto!"

"Well...erm, it makes...you look like a carrot" Yahiko twitched "Nii-san" completed Naruto as Yahiko sighed.

He then looked around as he turned to Naruto once more "I'm going to go buy some things, is that alright Naruto? I'm going to keep my backpack here..."

Naruto nodded his head as he beamed a smile at him "And don't go rampaging around in my bag! it's filled with ninja stuff!"

As Yahiko said that, he paled as he saw the expression on Naruto's face, he sighed once more as he went near the door.

"Lock the door when I go...ou..."

_*SMACK*_

Naruto winced as Yahiko was slammed into the black of the all of the door, pasted into it as a figure ran inside the room. He twitched behind the door as he groaned out in pain.

"Naruto! are you alright? I heard what happened!" came a woman's voice as Naruto sighed.

"I'm alright Rin nee-chan!" beamed Naruto as he looked to the woman now identified as Rin. She wore a standard Konoha jounin vest, with a black tanktop, blue pants and the symbol of Konoha painted on her vest's back. she wore blue sandals and two purple markings not that Yahiko could see, with him reeling in from the pain, still sticking on to the wall.

Rin however was kneeling down to Naruto's level as she looked at him in worry. She traced his face as she saw a bandage and examined it. To her eyes, it was fairly well done, after all being a medic nin had it's uses. She wondered who did it as she questioned Naruto.

"Did the people at the hospital bandage you up Naruto?" came Rin's soft voice as Naruto shook his head.

"They told me not to come back Rin nee-chan.." explained Naruto as Rin looked on horrified, after Tsunade had left, Rin was now the head medic incharge of the hospital, she seethed in rage. But then she blinked "Then who put this on your face?" asked a worried Rin.

"Ano...Carrot nii-san did!" beamed Naruto as Rin looked at him curiously.

"Carrot nii-san?" asked a curious Rin as Naruto nodded his head. "Who's carrot nii-san?" asked Rin as Naruto raised his finger and pointed at where she had entered the apartment from. Rin followed his finger as she looked to the door to see orange hair sticking out from the head of the door as she looked on curiously. Naruto then walked past her as he closed the door revealing Yahiko with a dazed expression rubbing his nose. He fell down on his knees as Naruto looked at him.

"Ne...carrot nii-san are you alright?" asked Naruto. Yahiko just mumbled something in response as he rubbed his nose. Naruto giggled at him as Yahiko glared at the boy. He looked down to the ground as a pair of sandals came into his view, he looked up to see Rin looking at him, he stood up slowly to his full height.

"I'm sorry about that, usually Naruto lives alone, I didn't know he had a friend come over" said a cautious Rin as Yahiko nodded his head.

"It's alright...miss..." smiled Yahiko.

"My name's Rin..." smiled the woman as she heled out a hand. Yahiko took it and shook it.

"So your the carrot nii-san, I presume Naruto was talking about..." chuckled Rin. Yahiko twitched as he shot a glare at Naruto who was laughing.

"Eh...yes..." stated Yahiko. "my name is Yahiko...I just arrived in the village today..."

Rin blinked "Oh...so your the ninja who arrived here with a letter from Tsunade-sama?"

Yahiko smiled as he nodded his head. Naruto looked on at the exchange between the two of them as he grew bored. Rin turned to him as Naruto stiffened.

"You didn't cause him any problems did you Naruto?" asked Rin as Naruto immedeatly began sweating bullets. Yahiko on seeing Naruto's state interfered.

"No! he didn't! he's been really helpful since I came here, he's been showing me around the village!" interrupted Yahiko. Rin looked to Yahiko as she searched his eyes. Yahiko tensed as the woman observed him. Konan's form took over her as Yahiko's eyes softened. Rin sighed as she caught in a glance at Yahiko's bag.

"Where are you staying?" came her question as Yahiko relaxed.

"Erm...well I was going to find an inn, but Naruto suggested I stayed here..." said Yahiko as Rin looked to Naruto and smiled at him.

"I was just going to go out...to look for the hokage's office..." said Yahiko as Rin looked to him. "You don't know where it is?"

"No...the gatekeeper's gave me this map, I was hoping to find it on my own.." smiled Yahiko. Rin looked to him "I'll show you, why don't you come with me?"

"B-but what about Naruto?" asked a concerned Yahiko.

"Naruto's a big boy, he can look after himself, can't you Naruto?" smiled Rin. Naruto huffed as he looked at Rin "Of course I can Rin nee-chan!"

Rin chuckled as Yahiko looked hesitant, he gave in as he nodded his head and told Naruto to look after his bag. He made his way out with Rin following him. They walked on the street as Rin lead him.

"I have to thank you, some of the people complained that someone grabbed Naruto and ran away...from the mob.." smiled Rin.

"It's not necessary really!" Yahiko then turned serious "Why were they attacking him?"

"That's something you have to discuss with the third hokage when you meet him" answered Rin as Yahiko looked crestfallen.

"So where are you from?" asked Rin.

"I came from Amegakure, I came here actually to see my sensei" answered Yahiko. Rin stopped as she looked at him "Sensei?"

Yahiko nodded at her."Yes...Jiraiya is his name!"

Rin looked wide-eyed at him "Jiraiya-sama is your sensei?" asked a shocked Rin as Yahiko nodded his head once more. Just then they were interupted as a medic ninja came up to the both of them.

"Rin-senpai! Kakashi-san returned but has sustained heavy injuries!" stated the medic nin as Yahiko looked at him suriously. _"Kakashi?...I've heard that name before..."_

Rin rubbed her forehead in frustration as she turned to Yahiko.. "Yahiko-kun, what time is your appointment with sandaime-sama?"

Yahiko blinked at the suffix to his name as answered "it's at 9 am, Rin-san..." answered Yahiko. Rin looked on in thought as she looked to the medic ninja.

"I'll be there shortly until then don't let Kakashi leave the hospital.."

"Understood Rin-senpai!" called the medic nin as he dissapeared. Rin then looked to Yahiko. "Do you see the red building over there?"

Yahiko looked to where Rin pointed and nodded his head "That's where the hokage resides...tommorow be there at 9 am, I will see you there alright?" smiled Rin.

"Thank you Rin-san" smiled Yahiko as Rin turned to leave.

"Please do me a favour, since your living with Naruto for the night, please watch over him? he gets into trouble " said a concerned Rin.

"Oh I see, I will Rin-san.." smiled Yahiko as Rin smiled at him and then shunshined fromt he area, he sighed as he made his way back to Naruto's apartment. He walked back to the apartment as memories flooded him of Konan. He had fallen in love with her but now...he felt empty. Nagato's image came up in his mind as he gritted his teeth in anger. He was careless and now both Konan and Nagato were dead. He made his way back to Naruto's apartment as he sighed opening the door.

"Naruto!" called out Yahiko as he lunged for the boy. He quickly grabbed the explosive tag as he formed handseals.

_**"Water style: water bullet"**_

He spat out a bullet of water as the fire on the explosive paper dyed down. He let out a sigh of relief as he looked at Naruto who looked sheepishly at him.

"Didn't I tell you not to touch my bag?" asked Yahiko.

"Ano...there was a lizard crawling into it-ttebayo!" answered Naruto. "A lizard? ...well did you get rid of it?"

Naruto happily nodded his head as Yahiko sighed. "Come on, it's getting late, time for you to go to bed" said Yahiko as he took out a mat from his backpack. Both of them soon retired for the night with Yahiko sleeping on the floor and Naruto on his bed. Yahiko looked up at Naruto's sleeping form as a smile played out on his face.

_"Maybe...just maybe I...could...start over here..."_

* * *

_**AN: And done! thank you guys for reviewing, hope u continue to like the story and read it! :D don't forget to review! oh yeah! Rin's alive in this fic so no worries! :D**_


	3. Brothers

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, that right belons to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei..**

**Chapter 3: Brothers**

* * *

Early in the morning, one likes to enjoy the serenity of the environment, taking in the breath of fresh air given to the inhabitants of the earth. And also one goes about their daily chores. And doing the essentials. However in a certain blonde haired child's house that was not exactly the case.

"Naruto!"

A shrill shriek cut the air as smoke covered the apartment of the young Uzumaki. The sound of a door being broken and violent coughing could be heard as the smoke cleared. One could see an orange haired boy holding a younger blonde haired child boy in the space between his folded left hand.

Yahiko glared at the younger boy who looked sheepishly at him rubbing the back of his head. Yahiko brought him up to his eye level as he glared at the boy.

"Didn't I tell you not to touch my bag?" asked Yahiko as he leveled Naruto with a glare. The latter whom just grinned at the older boy.

"...Ano, there was a frog!" exclaimed Naruto as he pointed at the smoke covered apartment. Yahiko raised an eyebrow at him.

"A frog?" asked a curious Yahiko. Naruto nodded his head. Yahiko then raised a curious eyebrow at him."Your not lying are you?" asked Yahiko. Naruto shook his head as a twitch developed on his forehead _"This kid..."_

He looked back as the smoke cleared and sighed. "Now how do we eat breakfast?" muttered Yahiko as he turned to Naruto who was grinning at him. Yahiko paled.

"No..."

"Oh come on carrot nii-san! I eat there everyday! Ayame nee-chan always tells me to come there when I'm hungry!" complained Naruto as Yahiko looked on curiously at him. _"Everyday?...does he only eat ramen everytime?"_

"No way, Naruto, today we're going to a restaurant, you eat too much of ramen, my appointment with sandaime-sama is an hour away." answered Yahiko as Naruto's gaze softened as he didn't look at Yahiko's face. Yahiko immedeatly sensing the change in atitude questioned Naruto.

"What's wrong?" asked Yahiko.

"Er...it's nothing..." muttered Naruto. Yahiko didn't want to pry any further as he stood up to his full height and looked around the village from his standpoint. He sighed as he looked back to Naruto.

"Alright, let's go get your ramen" smiled Yahiko as Naruto looked up to him in shock, and a smile played out on his face.

"Thanks carrot nii-san!"

"Stop calling me that!" came Yahiko's shout as Naruto rushed back into his apartment and wore his sandals and came rushing out of the apartment. Yahiko was siting down on the porch as he looked down at the village before him. He was in deep thought as to why the people yesterday were attacking Naruto. He looked on at the village as thoughts came to him as to what he had to ask the sandaime. The shuffling of footsteps caught his attention as he turned around to see Naruto in a plain white shirt with konoha's symbol on it wearing black shorts and blue sandals. Yahiko stood up as he jumped down from the apartment. Naruto looked on in panic as he went near the edge and saw Yahiko on the ground completely unscathced looking back up at him.

"Hurry up Naruto!"

Naruo blinked as he rushed down the stairs of his apartment onto the ground as Yahiko waited for him. he had another fourty five minutes before his meeting with the third hokage. And he had in mind what he wanted to ask. He watched as Naruto rushed down the stairs and almsot fell but caught himself as he came up to Yahiko. The latter nodded his head as both of them began their treak back to Naruto's favoured eating spot.

* * *

_**10 minutes later...**_

_"One minute for one bowl!" _thought a panicked Yahiko as he watched Naruto doused the tenth bowl of ramen as Ayame came up to him.

"Yahiko-san, aren't you going to eat your ramen?" asked Ayame as she looked on at Yahiko. The said person blinked as he looked at his bowl of ramen and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Eh..sorry, I was just thinking..." mumbled Yahiko as Naruto stole a glance at the elder boy. Ayame just chuckled at him.

"You better eat it before it gets cold" smiled Ayame as she went back to her work. Yahiko looked at Naruto once more as he then began eating his share of ramen. The sound of a burp caught his attention as Yahiko then turned to Naruto who grinned at him.

"Already over?" asked a shocked Yahiko. Naruto nodded his head as Yahiko looked on in disbelief. Naruto looked up to him as he questioned him.

"Ne...Carrot nii-san, are you going to finish eating your ramen?" asked Naruto as Yahiko blinked at him. Realising that Naruto was aiming for his ramen bowl, Yahiko glared at him.

"Your really greedy Naruto" grumbled Yahiko as he ate his ramen. "Only when it comes to ramen!" grinned the six year old as Yahiko sighed at him. He then finished his bowl as he paid for the meal, bidding Ayame and Teuchi goodbye, they made their way to the hokage tower as Yahiko and Naruto waited at the entrance. Naruto looked up to him as they waited.

"Carrot nii-san, who are we waiting for?" asked Naruto as Yahiko looked at him.

"Well, Rin-san said that I should stay here until she comes so that she can take me to the hokage, Naruto" answered Yahiko. Naruto looked on in boredom.

"But it's boring!" whined the six year old child as Yahiko rubbed his forehead in frustration. If Konan was there, thenshe woould have known how to deal with him but she wasn't reminded Yahiko to himself as he turned to Naruto once more.

"Naruto, I can't meet the hokage unless Rin-san accompanies me, do you understand?" asked Yahiko.

"But why not! I always meet Jiijii when I want to!" said Naruto as Yahiko blinked at him.

"The third hokage's your grandfather?" asked a curious Yahiko as Naruto shook his head. "No...Jiijii told me to call him Jiijii!..."

"Eh?" asked a confused Yahiko as Naruto looked at him in confusion as well.

"So the third hokage is not your grandfather then?" asked Yahiko. This time Naruto nodded his head as Yahiko understood but then another question came to his mind as he looked at Naruto.

"Is Rin-san your older sister Naruto?" asked Yahiko as Naruto looked up to him.

"Rin nee-chan is my nee-chan!" grinned Naruto as Yahiko looked on confused. _"I'll just have to ask Rin-san when I see her..."_

The sound of footsteps caught their attention as two huge able bodied men came up to both Yahiko and Naruto, Yahiko looked to them as they stood infront of him.

"Can I help you?" came his voice as Naruto went and stood behind Yahiko.

"Your that kid who helped that demon yesterday..." said the taller of the two as Yahiko glared at the both of them.

"The only demon's I see are the two standing infront of me" came Yahiko's cool answer as the smaller of the two got angry.

"Watch your mouth you outsider!" shouted the smaller of the two. Yahiko just looked on boredly at them as he glanced back at Naruto. Yahiko watched as a crowd began to form around them.

"Hey brother, I guess this guy needs to be taught a lesson...nobody messes with us." said the younger one as he looked to the older brother. Yahiko got ready as he took up a stance, he glanced back at Naruto and smiled at him.

"Naruto? close your eyes" came Yahiko's voice as Naruto looked to him in fear. "It'll only take a second! no worries!"

"Yeah you demon! close your eyes, you don't need to see your friend's blood now do you?" chuckled the man. Yahiko just galnced back at him once more.

"Really Naruto! close your eyes! it's nothing!" smiled Yahiko. Naruto was hesitant but did as he was told as Yahiko then turned serious and looked to the two.

Naruto placed his hands over his eyes as he covered them. He could hear grunts of pain and someone screaming but he didn't look due to what Yahiko had said. He wouldn't open them until Yahiko had told him to. He felt something infront of him as a voice rattled his meditative state.

"Naruto you can open them now!" came Yahiko's voice. Naruto opened them as he stepped back in shock. The smaller of the two layed flat on the floor holding his arm in pain and the taller of the two was infront of him, his face bloodied looking at said blonde. He looked up as he saw Yahiko with his right leg pushing it into the back of the taller man and pulling his arms apart as he screamed in pain.

"Now! say your sorry!" came Yahiko's voice as he pulled the man's arms.

"I'm...I'm...gaaah!" shouted the man in pain as Yahiko pulled on his arms. "Your what?"

"I'm sorry!" pleaded the man as Yahiko pulled on his arm some more. "Say that your sorry to Naruto"

"I'm sorry Naruto!" cried out the man. Yahiko tugged on his arm some more as he screamed.

"What's his name?" came Yahiko's question.

"It's Naruto!" shouted the man as Yahiko smirked "Good!" and then let the man down as he recoiled in pain, he then looked at the crowd formed around him.

"You heard what he said?" asked Yahiko as he then pointed to Naruto "This kid's name is Naruto! and don't you forget it!" shouted Yahikio as murmurs abounded in the crowd.

"If you can't remember that name then you have to deal with me, the great Yahiko-sama! student of Jiriaya of the sannin!" exclaimed Yahiko as he copied his former master's poses. The crowd looked on astonished at what they had heard.

"Jiraiya-sama had another student?"

"He's so powerful!"

"No way!"

Yahiko then looked to Naruto and grinned "Come on Naruto, let's go meet the hokage!". Naruto nodded his head as Yahiko then made his way into the building. Naruto was about to call on him but failed as Yahiko slipped onto the slippery floor.

_*THUD*_

Naruto winced at the impact as he looked at Yahiko who slowly got up. He came up to him as Yahiko sighed.

_"Nagato...I know your out there laughing at me for this! it's all your fault!" _thought Yahiko as he then sheepishly looked at Naruto. "Eh...I slipped?" came Yahiko's excuse as Naruto looked at him and sighed.

"Baka...nii-san..." muttered Naruto as Yahiko glared at him "Oi! who you calling a fool! Naruto!"

The sound of laughter brought both of them out of his musings as they both turned to see.

"Rin nee-chan!" shouted a happy Naruto as he watched as she came up to the both of them. "Honestly Yahiko-kun, the way you bicker with Naruto almost make's me think your his long lost brother" smiled Rin as Yahiko looked to her and then to Naruto who stared back at him with the both of them looking to her. She chuckled at the sight of them as she then looked at her watch.

"Yahiko-kun, we're late, you better hurry up" stated Rin as she entered the building. Yahiko got up as he folloeed behind her and Naruto. They quickly made their way tot he office as Yahiko looked on in awe at the interior of the building.

"Naruto...you have to stay here alright?" came Rin's voice as Naruto looked up to her "But I want to go with carrot nii-san!"

"Naruto..." came Rin's voice. "Yahiko needs to talk with sandaime-sama about something important alright?"

"But!"

Yahiko placed a hand on his shoulder as Naruto looked up to him. "Naruto, I'm just going to meet the third hokage, you stay here..."

Naruto pouted "Awww..."

Rin just chuckled at the blonde as she then lead Yahiko into a room.

"Baka nii-san..." muttered Naruto as he sat on one of the seats.

* * *

_**Hokage's office...**_

Yahiko entered the office followed by Rin, she locked the door behind them as Yahiko looked around the office in amazement, his eyes then settled on an old man sitting behind a desk. It then registered to him that this was the professor of the shinobi. The legendary third hokage. He looked on in reverance as Rin went up to him and bowed.

"Sandaime-sama?" asked Rin as the third hokage looked up to her.

"Ah! Rin! you came!..." smiled Sarutobi as he became aware of another prescence in the room. He looked behind Rin as she moved to the side to allow clear line of sight.

"Please Yahiko, sit down..." smiled Sarutobi as he watched the younger boy nodd his head and said a small "thank you" to him as he sat down. Sarutobi then took out the pipe from his mouth as he smiled at the boy.

"Before I discuss anything with you, I want to thank you" smiled Sarutobi. Yahiko blinked "Hokage-sama, there's nothing that you need to thank me for...all in all I should thank you for the hospitality that your village provided me with..." answered Yahiko as Sarutbio gazed at the boy in wonder. He quickly shook it off as he smiled.

"No...I want to thank you, I received word that it was you that saved Naruto yesterday and of course just a few minutes ago.." smiled Sarutobi. Yahiko held a curious face as he looked on as questions arose in his mind. At that moment, the window was suddenly opened as the paper son the desk of the hokage flew away much to his annoyance as he glared at the figure that had appeared in the room.

"Jiraiya!" scolded the third hokage as Jiraiya just waved an apology at the man. Yahiko looked on wide eyed at the figure infront of him. He had aged but he still had that goofy grin and that lecherous perverted smile. He felt that if Konan saw her sensei now, she would kill him. Yahiko grinned at him as he looked on in surprise. Jiraiya looked at the occupants in the room as he slowly came to Yahiko with a serious expression. At that point, Yahiko felt afraid, he didn't know why but he just felt afraid as Jiraiya approached him.

"Jiraiya-sama! what are you doing?" called out Rin in worry as Sarutobi chuckled. Yahiko looked on at the serious expression on his sensei's face.

"Se...sensei?" stammered Yahiko. And then in one swift motion he was caught by Jiraiya in a humoungous bear hug as he struggled to break free.

"Gahahhaha! Yahiko! it's been so long! I thought you were dead!" laughed Jiriaya as he hugged the younger man.

"Sen...sensei...c...can't breathe!" exclaimed Yahiko. That however didn't stop Jiraiya as he hugged his long lost student. Yahiko paled as he couldn't breathe, he slowly felt like he was losing conciousneess as Rin came to his rescue.

"Jiraiya-sama!" called out Rin in worry as Jiriay looked to her and then to Yahiko "Oh!" exclaimed Jiraiya as he let go off Yahiko who slumped to the ground in a daze. jiraiya rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as he looked at Yahiko who was now recovering.

"Overdoing it as usual eh? Jiriaya?" chuckled Sarutobi as Jiraiya looked at him "Yeah, yeah whatever old man"

Yahiko slowly got up as he took in slow breaths. He stood to his full height as he smiled at Jiraiya. "it's good to see you too sensei..."

Jiraiya just grinned at the boy as he ruffled his hair. Yahiko then turned to Sarutobi as he turned serious. Both Rin and Jiraiya sensed this as well as they looked on..

"Hokage-sama, why do your people attack Naruto? everywhere I go with him, it's as if he's a calling card for hatred!" exclaimed Yahiko as Sarutobi looked somber. Jiraiya looked to Yahiko.

"Calm down Yahiko...we'll tell you why but...first tell me what happened to Konan and Nagato?" asked Jiraiya as Yahiko looked to him.

"I don't know sensei...Hanzo ambushed us and then...he took Konan hostage, he told Nagato to kill me...I didn't know what to do...Nagato hesitated...so I ran into the kunai he was holding...after that everything's pretty much...blank from there..." explained Yahiko as Jiriay heard the explanation and sighed.

"I went back to Amegakure after I received a letter about your death's. I didn't find you, Nagato or Konan...but here you are alive..." murmurmed Jiriaya.

"Tsunade-sama said that I was in a coma for a year a half. She came to the land of waves and found me, she healed me.." explained Yahiko as a small smile played out on Jiraiya's face.

"The important thing here is that your safe...and your alive, I'm heading back to Amegakure to look one more time for Konan and Nagato, chances are that they may...still be alive..." murmurmed Jiraiya.

"I'm coming with you sensei.." stated Yahiko in a defiant tone as Jiraiya looked at him.

"No...it's too dangerous. Besides there's another thing I want you to do here" grinned Jiraiya. Yahiko blinked.

"What do you want me to do in Konoha sensei?" asked a curious Yahiko as Jiraiya's grin grew even wider.

"Why..." chuckled Jiriaya "I need you to spy on some wome-..."

"Jiraiya-sama! what would Tsunade-sama say!" scolded Rin as Jiraiya stopped midway of his description and sighed and then looked at Yahiko who looked wide eyed at him.

_"Konan would kill him for sure!" _thought a shocked Yahiko as he quickly composed himself and turned serious as Jiraiya did the same.

"I want you to look after Naruto" said Jiraiya. Yahiko blinked "But...what about..."

"Listen to me Yahiko, I am his godfather but I can't fulfill that duty because of other obligations related to the shinobi world." answered Jiraiya as Yahiko thought back to his meeting with Tsunade.

"Like Orochimaru?" asked Yahiko as the three other occupants in the room blinked.

"How did you?" began Sarutobi as Rin held the same question in her mind. "Tsunade of course..." muttered Jiraiya as he looked to Yahiko once more.

"Please Yahiko, it would do you good as well, if you went back to Amegakure now, you would be in danger especially with Hanzo's lackey's running amok." explained Jiraiya. Yahiko stood in deep thought as he thought back to his time with Naruto. The child needed someone and since Jiraiya couldn't be there. He stood in thought as what to do.

"Tell me why do these people treat Naruto like...like...trash!" exclaimed Yahiko as his rage built up within him. Jiriaya sighed as he looked to his sensei. Sarutobi then looked to Yahiko as he began to explain.

"I assume Tsunade told you that the fourth hokage died sealing the nine tailed fox demon?" asked Sarutobi as Yahiko nodded his head.

"He sealed it into Naruto..." explained Sarutobi as Yahiko's eyes grew wide at the proclamation. "That's nonsense! so they treat him like that just because he's the container for that beast!"

Jiraiya nodded his head "Human ignorance, it's nothing that we haven't seen before Yahiko..."

"But still!" interrupted Yahiko "Are they that stupid to even tell the difference between the animal and it's cage!"

"This is why I ask you to look after Naruto, Yahiko...Rin told me that he's taken a liking to you, he's never interacted with anyone like the way he has done with you...just until I finish my work.." finshed Jiraiya as he gazed at Yahiko. Yahiko stood his ground, with all his heart, he wanted to go and search for Konan and Nagato, he knew it was a fool's errand but he wanted to do it. But then he thought back to how the villagers treated Naruto. He was saddened. If he could make a difference here then maybe he could bring it to Amegakure as well. And so he decided.

"Sensei...I'll stay, but if you find Konan or Nagato, you have to tell me.." came Yahiko's decision as he stood defiant. jiriaya grinned at him "That's my pupil! gaahah!"

Sarutobi smiled as did Rin. As Jiraiya then looked to Rin "We'll register you as a jounin of the hidden leaf, here's your uniform..."

Yahiko took the uniform from Rin as he looked at it, a green flack jacket, with a dark blue body suit, and th eleaf headband. He then looked to Sarutobi.

"Hokage-sama, if you don't mind, would I have your permission to wear both the forehead protector's of the leaf and the rain?" asked Yahiko as Sarutobi sighed and then smiled and nodded his head. Yahiko muttered a thank you as he then looked to Jiraiya.

"Sensei..."

"From this day onward, your Naruto's older brother" grinned Jiraiya as Yahiko sighed "Same old sensei..."

* * *

_**AN: And done! whew! lets see how Naruto changes with Yahiko in the picture now. And yeah I know this chapter was a little rushed! sorry about that! anyway! please review and leavee ur opinions! I might not respond sometimes but i do take ur opinions and thank you again! :D**_


	4. Responsibility of a wandering spirit

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, that right belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei..**

**Chapter 4: Responsibilty of a wandering spirit...**

* * *

When someone randomly comes up to you and explains to you that he/she is your new older brother/sister. A normal person would call the said person mad and call him out on his bluff. But when an authorative figure reassures the person's claim then it's absolute but that was not in Naruto's case. The six year old had literally jumped onto Yahiko when the news had come to him that they would be living together. A rare connection between these two individuals was infact...well rare. Both of them aiming high enough to be the leaders of their respective villages. however the older of the two was less vocal about said dream. Yahiko felt an unexplainable connection to said blonde. And for some reason as did Naruto. And now? Yahiko had left naruto in his apartment as he did the grocery shopping. He sighed to himself.

_"Great...I'm a babysitter now...Konan and Nagato would be laughing at me right now..." _thought Yahiko as he reached for some bread. To his right, he saw a raven haired child about Naruto's age reaching for said bread. Yahiko being the good mannered boy that he was, reached for the bread, took it and gave it to the raven haired child.

The said boy just looked at him in curiousity as Yahiko blinked. "Here..."

The boy was about to take the bread when an older kinder voice called out to the both of them.

"Sasuke!"

Yahiko watched as an older boy with the same raven hair and the same likeness save for two stress marks on his face came towards them. Yahiko then gave the bread to the boy now identified as Sasuke. As he went back to his own shopping. The older boy however came up to him as Yahiko looked down at him.

"Thank you for assisting my younger brother" said the boy as Yahiko just smilled at him. "It was not a problem"

"You are Yahiko-san? am I correct?" came his voice as Yahiko blinked and then nodded his head. "Do I know you?"

"Ah...not formally, my name is Itachi Uchiha..." said the boy as Yahiko wondered where he had heard that name before. He pondered on as it then hit him.

"Oh!...your the one that's assigned to me for a mission?" asked Yahiko as he looked incredulous.

"I assure you Yahiko-san. my age is not a measure of my abilities.." smiled Itachi as Sasuke looked on at the conversation between the two. Yahiko just observed the boy as he then nodded his head.

"Well Itachi, I expect you to be at the gate as soon as your ready tommorow that meaning before 10 am." smiled Yahiko.

"Tardiness does not become me. Yahiko-san, me and my friend will be there" assured Itachi as Yahiko looked on. Yahiko then looked to Sasuke as he waved at him. Itachi smiled as he excused himself and they both left. Yahiko looked on as they both walked away.

_"Looks like I won't have problems working with him..." _thought Yahiko as he then collected his groceries and made his way to the door. Yahiko then slowly walked back to the apartment he shared with Naruto as he opened it to find..

"Not again..." muttered Yahiko as he went into the apartment to find Naruto tangled up in a ninja wire. He sighed as hewatched the boy struggle to break free. Naruto on seeing Yahiko had entered the room beamed at him.

"Oi! carrot nii-san! help me!" pleaded Naruto. Yahiko sighed as a devious idea came into his mind.

"No...you got yourself into that mess, you get out of it" said Yahiko as he put the groceries on the table.

"But nii-san!"

Yahiko just went on his way as he sat down on the table and reviewed the mission he was to take with two members of the Uchiha clan. He had also gone and gotten a sword for the one that he had lost. He did know kenjutsu after all. He thought of starting again. Naruto's rumbling and grumbling didn't help at all as he rubbed his forehead in frustration. To a certain point, he was nervous, this was the first mission he was to take in a three man team. He looked on at his team. Two members of the Uchiha clan both known to be prodigies, both excelling in genjutsu, and other aspects of a shinobi's form. He sighed to himself.

_"Atleast I don't have to babysit them..." _thought Yahiko as he glanced at Naruto.

Naruto just beamed at him as Yahiko's jaw dropped. His eyes wide in disbelief. Naruto had broken free of the ninja wire and was holding it in his right arm grinning at Yahiko.

"Wha?...b..but?..h-how..di..did you?" stammered Yahiko, he then glanced at Naruto's left hand as his eyes widened.

"You used my kunai!" exclaimed Yahiko as Naruto grinned at him. "When did you take it?"

Naruto just grinned at him "I'm not telling!" Yahiko looked on in astonishment. _"...A..amazing...when did he!"_

"Fine, give it back" stated Yahiko as Naruto came up to him and gave the kunai still grinning at him. Yahiko then looked to Naruto.

"The wire as well..."

"Awwww..." pouted Naruto as Yahiko received the wire from him. He placed it into his pouch as he studied the mission scroll. Naruto grew bored as he seated himself next to Yahiko.

"Ne...Carrot nii-san! teach me a super strong jutsu!" beamed Naruto as Yahiko glanced at him. "Only when you start at the academy."

"Aww, come on! I still have to wait two more years!" muttered Naruto as Yahiko glanced at him once more.

"Naruto...basics are essential, I can't teach you that, I promise to teach you a super strong jutsu when you become a gennin alright?" said Yahiko as Naruto's eyes immedeatly lit up.

"You promise?" came Naruto's voice as Yahiko glanced at him. Yahiko blinked, it was as if he was seeing things but he saw stars shinning in Naruto's eyes, he shook his head as they disapeared.

"I promise..." sighed Yahiko as he smiled. Naruto then walked away from him as he turned on the small television that the sadaime had gifted him with. It wasn't entertaining but it was all he had until he started at the academy. Yahiko sighed, these two years would be the hardest for him until Naruto started out at the academy. He brought his mind to the mission presenting itself to him. He needed to leave Naruto for the day with someone. He considered Rin but she was too busy. An idea lit up in his mind as he came to a conclusion and stood up.

"Eh?...carrot nii-san where you going?" asked Naruto as he watched Yahiko go to the door. Yahiko glanced at him.

"Just to talk to someone Naruto...I'll be back!" smiled Yahiko leaving a curious Naruto in his apartment.

* * *

_**10 minutes later...**_

"No..."

"Please Kakashi-san" pleaded Yahiko as he stood before the infamous copy ninja. Kakashi however was in a lazy mood, as he always was. He was healing up after a mission that he had undertaken. His left arm was in a cast and his body was adorned with bandages. The copy nin before Yahiko was wearing a shoulderlless vest, with gray pants, he was barefooted inside his home as he stared at the boy infront of him in a deadpanned expression.

"Yahiko-kun, I won't repeat myself..."

"Please Kakashi-san!" pleaded Yahiko once more.

Rin had introduced Kakashi to Yahiko. At first, Kakashi didn't think much of him. the same went for Yahiko but as the two went on a mission together, they both had learned to respect each other. Kakashi wouldn't admit it, but Yahiko to him, was a painful reminder of Obitio. His mannerisms, his way of speech. The way he conducted himself all screamed of Obito, but there was also a serious side, a matured side that set the difference between him and Obitio as Kakahsi blinked.

"Come on Kakashi-san...Rin-san is very busy!" pleaded Yahiko as Kakashi's lone eye lazily looked at him.

"I'm sure Rin won't mind, just drop him off at her place, tell her that I asked her to" said Kakashi as his lone eye curved into a smile.

"She won't believe that!" exclaimed Yahiko as Kakashi sighed.

"I'll tell her to take a day off, she needs it anyway" muttered Kakashi as Yahiko glared at the elder boy.

"Don't be like that Kakashi-san!" retorted Yahiko. Kakashi's eye curved into a smile once more.

"Don't be like what? Yahiko-kun?"

Yahiko glared at the man, he wanted to rip him apart limb from limb and he was just waiting to shout at him but he held it in as he composed himself.

"Fine..." murmurmed Yahiko as he turned around.

"Bye, bye Yahiko-kun" came Kakashi's all too cheerful voice as he shut the door behind the said orange head. Yahiko muttered obsceneties as he walked back to his and Naruto's apartment.

* * *

_**Following night...**_

Yahiko prepared the last of his explosive tags as he placed them in his pouch, he sighed, he had made Naruto go to sleep an hour ago and now he was tired, he looked to see the time as he groaned out in frustration, the doorbell being rung caught his attention as he walked towards the door lazily. He opened it to find a weary Rin looking at him.

"Rin-san!" called out Yahiko in surprise as Rin smiled at him. He immedeatly moved aside motioning her to come in. She did as he closed the door behind her.

"Rin-san, what happened? why did you come here this late?" came Yahiko's concerned question as Rin looked back at him adn smiled.

"Kakashi told me that someone needed to look after Naruto..." smiled Rin as Yahiko mentally kicked Kakashi.

"Rin-san, your too tired...I'll find someone else..." said a concerned Yahiko as Rin shook her head.

"It's alright Yahiko-kun, I can manage...don't blame Kakashi, he's been like that ever since Naruto's been born. He reminds him too much of what he's lost..." explained Rin as Yahiko sighed.

"I understand Rin-san, do you need something to eat?" asked Yahiko as Rin shook her head. "No, I just came to place some of my things over here so tommorow I don't need to carry them.."

Yahiko nodded his head as he watched Rin keep her bag on the table. She then went to the door as Yahiko followed her out.

"Rin-san, I'll walk you home..." offered Yahiko as Rin just gave him an incredulous look. "Yahiko-kun, I'm a twenty year old woman, I can see myself home" came her reply as Yahiko looked on.

"Honestly Rin-san, it's no problem, it's the least I can do for you offering to look after Naruto" smiled Yahiko as Rin sighed. Yahiko then locked the door as he walked Rin back to her walk was quiet save for glances around what the village looked like at night as Yahiko observed, it was quiet and was at peace. He smiled to himself wondering if Amegakure would find the peace that Konoha had. Rin glanced at him as she sighed. Yahiko still bore a greudge against Kakashi for what he had done by forcing Rin to take care of Naruto.

"Yahiko-kun, I know you still blame Kakashi...it's alright" came Rin's voice as Yahiko glanced at her and just nodded his head and looked to the hokage mountain.

"The fourth hokage...he was your sensei wasn't he?" asked Yahiko as he looked to the hokage mountain. Rin abruptly stopped as she looked at him curiously at to where he was getting at. She then answered.

"Yes..." came her reply as she walked besides the younger boy. Yahiko just smiled to himself as Rin looked at him once more.

"Why the sudden interest in my teacher now? Yahiko-kun?" asked Rin. Yahiko blinked at her.

"Well...Jiraiya-sensei had told us that he had students back home so I was wondering. And then he said he was Naruto's godfather...which brought up more questions" explained Yahiko as Rin gazed at him in wonder. Yahiko then turned to her in a serous expression.

"So I decided to do some research..."

"Yahiko-kun!" scolded Rin as she leveled him with a glare. Yahiko blinked at her in confusion "What's wrong Rin-san?"

" 'Research' as in how Jiraiya-sama conducts?" asked a curious Rin. Now Yahiko was very confused. he had likened himself to his sensei in many ways. And so it was only natural that he would say "yes".

*_SMACK*_

Yahiko stood glazed over, a red mark on his cheek as he stood gaping at Rin, it then turned into anger as he questioned Rin.

"What the heck was that for Rin-san!" asked a shocked Yahiko as he rubbed his right cheek.

"For being a pervert! I never expected this of you, Yahiko-kun!" retorted Rin as she leveled him with a glare. Yahiko stood agape in shock.

"P...pervert? Rin-san! I'm no such thing!" protested Yahiko as Rin looked on unable to comprehend his acknwoledgement and his protest.

"Then why did you say that you conducted 'research' like Jiraiya-sama does?" asked an angered Rin. Yahiko just looked at her in disbelief.

"Every shinobi conducts research to gain information about their opponents and their peers!" retorted Yahiko as Rin's gaze softened at him and realisation hit her.

"So you don't peep at women at the bath house?" came her question as she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Rin-san! I've never done such a thing!" came Yahiko's retort as he stared at her with wide eyes.

"And I hope you never will, Yahiko-kun" smiled Rin as they began to walk once more. Yahiko grumbled underneath his breath as he walked besides her.

_"Stupid Jiraiya sensei, getting me in trouble...Konan would have killed me if she heard I did something like that...even Nagato..." _murmured Yahiko as he walked behind Rin who stopped as she looked to him once more.

"Then what were you telling me about the fourth hokage Yahiko-kun?" came Rin's curious voice as Yahiko looked at her.

"Well I did some research on the fourth hokage, and found a picture of him, he looks alot like Naruto except for those whisker marks on his face." explained Yahiko as Rin's eyes widened.

"So I was just thinking about it and...Tsunade-sama had told me that the fourth hokage had sealed the fox into a child, after reading up on him...his personality assured me that he wouldn't sacrifice his village needlessly..." explained Yahiko as Rin stood in shock at what Yahiko had said.

"And then there's you and Kakashi-san, both of you were students under him and...you, besides the sandaime-sama look out for Naruto...so I came to the conclusion that...Naruto is..."

"Woah!" shouted Yahiko as Rin dragged him to her apartment. "Rin-san! slow down!"

They finally made it to Rin's apartment as she let go off Yahiko and opened the door. Yahiko composed himself as he almost fell. He wasn't spared a breath as Rin grabbed him once more and shoved him inside of her apartment. Yahiko almsot tripped but managed to catch himself as he watched Rin close the door.

"What the heck Rin-san!" came his voice as Rin looked at him in all seriousness.

"What you were about to say is classified information Yahiko-kun" retorted Rin as she looked at Yahiko who had a puzzled expession on his face.

"it's true, your guesss are correct, Naruto is the son of the fourth hokage" answered Rin as Yahiko looked wide eyed at her.

"B..but...B-but!" stammered Yahiko as Rin looked to him in curiosity. "What is it?"

"I...I thought he was your son!" stated Yahiko as Rin looked at him in widened eyes and then rubbed her forehead in frustration.

"How did you come to a conclusion like that?" asked a shocked Rin as Yahiko brought a hand and stroked his chin in thought.

"Well...if I'm right then all of konohagakure's gennin start out in three man teams...am I correct?" asked Yahiko as Rin nodded her head, curious to how he thought that Naruo was her son.

"Well Kakashi-san doesn't even show himself to Naruto, so I thought that maybe you and your other teammate...well you know...did something that caused him to...stay away from Naruto?" murmurmed Yahiko as he looked away. Rin however stood in shock, her cheeks flushed a bright red as she sighed. _"He's Jiraiya-sama's student alright..."_

"He's not my son, Yahiko-kun, he's my sensei's son..." answered Rin as Yahiko's expression then turned serious.

"Then why don't the people know this? shouldn't they atleast honour their saviour's request and honour his legacy as a hero!" exclaimed Yahiko as rage boiled up inside him.

"Think Yahiko-kun, what if the people knew, yes they would treat him with respect but it would also giveway for the shinobi countries to know that the son of a kage is a jinchuuriki and without his father to protect him, what do you think they would do?" asked Rin as realisation hit Yahiko.

"It's not fair...Rin-san...it just isn't right.." muttered Yahiko as Rin sighed once more. "It isn't but...there's nothing we can do...as far as Kakashi goes...well..."

Yahiko looked to her in curiousity. "Have you ever wondered how Kakashi has the sharingan?"

Yahiko nodded his head as Rin continued her explanation."It's a gift from our teammate, he sacrifiiced himself to save us...Kakashi wasn't always like this, he was serious at first and would follow each and every rule of the shinobi code that is until Obito died..."

Yahiko then continued to listen to her explanation as she finished it, explaining to him how he reminded both of them of Obito. And that he was like the mirrror image of him except for the hair. Yahiko had understood as he bid Rin good night and made his way back to his and Naruto's apartment.

_"No wonder...Kakashi-san is lazy all the time but still dumping everything on Rin-san is just not right..." _thought Yahiko as he walked along the deserted streets of Konoha. his eyes showed clear resolve as he backtracked to a certain jounin's apartment.

* * *

_**5 minutes later...**_

Yahiko stood at an all too familiar door as he rang the bell, in a few moments, it was opened revealing a dazed copy nin looking at Yahiko with his lone eye.

"Yahiko-kun?..." came his lazy voice as Yahiko's expression turned serious.

"Kakashi-san, I want you to look after Naruto tommorow..." came his serious voice as Kakashi blinked,

"I already told Rin too, Yahiko-kun, you don't need to worry" said Kakashi as his lone eye curved into a smile.

"That's not it Kakashi-san" stated Yahiko as Kakashi felt the seriousness in his voice. He straightned himself as he looked to Yahiko.

"I'm not asking, I'm telling you too" came his serious voice as Kakashi's lone eye observed the boy infront of him.

"I have work Yahiko-kun, Rin..."

"Rin-san is overworked as it is...I don't want to burden her" came Yahiko's angered voice as he glared at the copy nin. Kakashi could sense the anger as he tried to calm Yahiko down.

"Relax Yahiko-kun...I'm sure she can handle it, I have these documents to fill" stated Kakashi as he allowed Yahiko to glance at his desk from the doorway.

That tore it as Yahiko lunged at Kakashi and threw him to a wall with his hands. Kakashi then looked at him with his sharingan eyes as he dissapeared.

_"Substitution..." _thought Yahiko as he looked at the book fallen infront of him.

A punch came to the back of him as Yahiko caught it and smirked at Kakaskhi who's lone eye widened in disbelief. Yahiko then quickly brought his right leg up as he kicked Kakashi in his stomach sending him crashing into the wall. Yahiko stood to his full height as he looked at the copy nin who glared at him.

"You should stop running away from Obito-san's and Yondaime-sama's memory, Kakashi-san..." said Yahiko as both of Kakashi's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Obito-san wouldn't want you to lay around and act like this and burden your only teammate...she's the only one of your team you have left..." stated Yahiko as his thoughts went back to Nagato and Konan. He then glared at him.

"Cherish every moment you have with her and those whom you love...if you don't then your nothing but trash...no...even worse than trash...Kakashi-san..." said Yahiko in a cold voice as he walked out of the apartment leaving a stunned Kakashi.

* * *

_xxFlashbackxx_

_"It's true those who disobey the rules are trash but those who abandon their comrades are even worse than trash..." said Obito as he glanced at Kakashi who looked on wide eyed at him._

_Obitio then left Kakashi in the clearing as he walked into the forest, Kakashi looked at where Obito had gone and then he turned his gaze away as he walked in the opposite direction..._

_xxEnd flashbackxx_

* * *

Kakashi layed in thought of what Yahiko had said. He sighed as he nursed his injury. The sudden breeze from the wind caught him off guard as he turned to the opened window. He slowly got up as he went to the window.

_"Strange...I thought I closed all of them..." _thought Kakashi as he went near it, his eyes widened as he saw the picture of his old team. And to him it was as if Obito was staring right at him. He looked on as he opened his sharingan eye. As soon as he did that, he felt as he was in a genjutsu as Obito lunged from the picture towards him. his eyes widened as he stepped back in shock. He looked around to see no one except for himself in his room. He sighed as he closed the door.

_"Yahiko-kun...why are you so much like him?"_

* * *

_**AN: And done! sorry for not updating yesterday, was really tired! and if you must know, i'm not jobless :p I just have my holidays going on so I'll be concentrating only on this for the time being.**_

_**And yeah, here we saw a little bit of Yahiko's pervy side and a much more mature side, I'm sad to say that if I want to get his character right, I have to make him a little more serious when we enter cannon. Will be entering cannon in chapter six. Next chapter includes him going on a mission with Itachi. I wanted to do that to show off his skills. Casue the only information I have on him is that he had water as a nature and also he knew how to use a sword.. Thinking of adding lightning or fire for his second chakra nature, give me your opinions and also review please and thank you! :D**_


	5. Nothing at all

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, that right belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei..**

**Chapter 5: Nothing at all**

* * *

Yahiko walked next to his yellow haired little counterpart seemingly to drop him off at Rin's house. She had taken the day off just so she could watch over Naruto and for that, Yahiko was grateful. He was a bit bored at the moment which shouldn't have been the cae since he was going on a mission with two of the Uchiha's clan's prodigies but that didn't matter to him at the moment, the only thing that did was the assault he had laid on Kakashi. He had it coming, true but Yahiko felt that he went a little overboard with the battle. He stopped the train of thought as he came infront of Rin's apartment. Letting out an audible sigh; he looked to Naruto and then turned around. Naruto waited for a moment but the sound of footsteps drew his anger.

"Oi! baka-nii san! ring the bell-tteybayo!" shouted an angered Naruto.

"Do it yourself, I'm already late for the mission as it is" yawned a now drowsy Yahiko. naruto fumed in anger as he pointed to the doorbell.

"I can't reach it!" shouted Naruto. Yahiko stopped and slowly looked to him, Naruto's face grew redder as his rage boiled over at Yahiko. The latter who in turn smirked at him and then proceeded to walk out on him.

"Oi! carrot nii-san! if you don't ring this bell then I'm telling Rin nee-chan that you've been reading those perverted books!" shouted an enraged Naruto. Yahiko just stopped and turned around. His face the epitome of boredom.

"Heh, how can you tell her if you can't even reach the doorbell to call her; fool!" said Yahiko, amusement etched in her voice. Naruto grinned at him and Yahiko felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. And in the next moment, his feeling was justified as Naruto turned to the door and inhaled a large quantity of air. Yahiko looked on as nervousness encroached into him.

"Rin nee-chan! Yahiko- nii-san is-mmph!"

The strain of shout was stopped as Yahiko's hand muffled Naruto's mouth. He then proceeded to kneel down to Naruto's height and glared at him. "Oi, listen you damn brat; you let even a word out to her, I'll make sure hokage-sama doesn't give you your pocket money!"

"Ehhhh!? you can't do that! you do that and I'll tell Rin nee-chan about those books!"

"And that's why I'm telling you that if you do tell her then no pocket money!" protested Yahiko. Naruto looked on in anger as Yahiko glared at him, neither one letting up on their glare.

"Baka nii-san!"

"Damn brat!"

"Baka carrot nii-san!

"Damn brat!"

"Ne, you suck cause you can't think of any other way of insulting me!" smirked Naruto.

"What?! I 'suck'? Naruto! who taught you that?! toddlers aren't supposed to say such things! what will Rin-san think!?"

"Who you calling a toddler, baka nii-san! I'm six years old!" said a now angered Naruto.

"Heh! is that why your such a squirt, huh squirt?" grinned a kneeling Yahiko.

"Shut up! that's it!" shouted Naruto. He then got into a stance and then made hand seals as Yahiko looked on in awe.

"Oi! who taught you that?! your not supposed to know any hand seals!" voiced a shocked Yahiko. Naruto then drew back his hand and Yahiko watched in awe as Naruto bought up his hands to his mouth. And immedeatly realisation hit Yahiko.

"You stole my scroll! that jutsu is!"

"Water style: water fang drilll!"

Yahiko closed his eyes as he braced for the impact and in the next moment, water splased onto his face and then he could hear a feeling of something being closed. he opened one of his eyes as he looked to Naruto who held a water bottle in his hand. Yahiko looked on in confusion as Naruto smirked.

"Huh?...no jutsu?" asked a confused Yahiko. Naruto just folded his arms over his chest as he looked to Yahiko "Baka nii-san, I forgot the last hand sign so I used the water bottle-ttebayo"

"..."

And the next moment, Yahiko was walking away from a fuming Naruto. "Oi! ring the bell!"

The door slowly creaked open as Naruto looked to it, Yahiko was still walking down the hallway but hearing the door creak open, he walked on forward. Naruto looked on to see if anyone was inside, he opened the door and looked to see a blackened room in which the curtain's covered the window as he slowly entered the room. He felt he bumped into something and slowly he looked up. His eyes widened in disbelief and shock as a lone eye stared into his form. Naruto shivered under it's gaze and slowly walked back in fear. The thing placed a hand as it caught Naruto's shoulder. That did it as Naruto stared into the creature's lone eye.

"Naru-"

"Gaaaaah!" and then the boy was out of the room, Yahiko who was calmly walking down the hallway turned around as he heard the scream. Naruto ran next to Yahiko, the latter who in turn caught Narutp's shirt collar.

"Ni..ni...nii-san! it's a monster! a monster is in Rin nee-chan's house!"

"Eh? monster?"

"Yeah! it wanted to eat me!"

Yahiko had a calm expression on his face. He glanced to a clock hung on the wall and then looked to Naruto and let out an audible sigh. He then dragged Naruto by the collar and proceeded to walk back to Rin's home. Naruto protested as hard as he could and when they reached the room, Yahiko opened the door to a darkened room. He walked in dragging a helpless Naruto. Yahiko then released the hold on Naruto's collar and then looked to him.

"Hmm, guess Rin-san must be in an other room" said Yahiko. Naruto however pointed behind him and shivered. The door suddenly closed behind them.

"Huh? what's wrong?"

"M...M...m...mon...mon.." stuttered Naruto.

Naruto didn't need to say anything as Yahiko felt something on his shoulder. He looked to his right shoulder as his speech slurred. A lone eye was boring into him and Yahiko couldn't move. And then both siblings' let out a blood curdling scream.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

They both reached for the door but seeing as it was locked. They looked on in terror and then a click sound was heard and the light's were turned on. Yahiko and Naruto looked to the person infront of them. He looked to the two of them and raised his right hand.

"Yo"

"Anbu!? where'd that monster go!? why is that Inu Anbu guy here?!" shouted a confused Naruto.

Yahiko covered his ears to ignore Naruto's loud yelling. The sound of footsteps caught their attention, Yahiko however kept his gaze on the Anbu who had a dog mask on his face. he knew who it was from the start.

"Honestly, you two; can't you both keep it down?" came a soft voice. Immedeatly Naruto's face widened into a grin.

"Rin nee-chan!" the woman in statement just smiled as she looked to the younger boy. She looked over Yahiko as he looked to the Anbu in the apartment. He slowly got up and then looked to Rin.

"Well, I'm already late; Rin-san, thank's for looking after Naruto" smiled Yahiko, Rin nodded her head and watched as Yahiko left the room. A moment of silence passed between the occupants in the room and then Rin looked to a table clock.

"Look's like I'm late as well" Naruto's face scrunched up in confusion as Rin then looked to the Anbu. "Take care of him, Anbu-san"

The Anbu silently nodded his head and then watched as Rin then ruffled Naruto's forehead and exited the room following Yahiko. A moment of silence passed between the two occupants' in the room and then the anbu took out a book and began to read it or atleast he appeared to. Naruto on the other hand..

"Ehhhh!? Rin nee-chan! don't leave me alone with this ero-anbu!"

The anbu's ear twitched at the accusation, he then turned to Naruto and closed his book "Oi, keep it down; I'm taking care of you for the day and if you continue to behave this way then I'll make sure you never become a ninja."

"What?! your a pervert reading those books just like baka nii-san"

The anbu in question just looked to Naruto once more. "Either do as I say or you won't make it through this day without a single bowl of ramen.."

"What?!"

_"Heh, it worked" _thought the anbu who watched as Naruto seated himself on the couch, Naruto folded his arms over his chest and proceeded to mumble obsceneties about his caretaker and then it hit the six year old Naruto Uzumaki as he pointed to the dog masked Anbu.

"Why are you here?! Rin nee-chan is supposed to look after me! not an ero anbu!"

* * *

Rin smiled and closed her eyes hearing Naruto's shout's coming from her apartment. to her, some thing's would never change. She walked passed the hallway and then stopped and turned to her right to see Yahiko leaning against a wall, his arm's folded over his chest and his eyes closed. Rin just smiled as she looked on at his leaning form. Yahiko pursed his lips as he wondered how to phrase his question, fortunately for him, the answer came sooner than expected.

"He came an hour before you did, he said he wanted to take care of Naruto for the day" smiled Rin. Yahiko opened his eyes and pushed himself off the wall, placing his arm's behind his head, he began walking away from her. Rin looked on as he walked away from her but decided to question him before he went away.

"Yahiko-kun!"

Yahiko stopped as he glanced back to Rin, the latter who in turn voiced a question that was on her mind.

"Kakashi told me that he had some injuries along the rib area, he was healing up well but when he came to my home in the morning, he complained about the pain again; do you know anything about it?" asked a smiling Rin.

Yahiko turned around once more and began walking away from her all the while placing his arms behind his head and walking forward.

"Nope, nothing"

* * *

At the main gate of the hidden leaf village stood two figures silently. Well almost silently, one was silenet and the other...

"Man! He told us not to be late and he's late!" shouted an angered voice. Itachi let out an audible sigh as he glanced to his friend.

"Calm down Shisui" came his gentle voice. The person in statement turned to Itachi in anger and frustration.

"Calm down? oi! were you paying attention?! how are we supposed to start the mission when the leader ain't here yet?" shouted an enraged Shisui, people who went by stopped as the glanced at the enraged teen who threw a tantrum. Itachi let out another audible sigh as he glanced at the people watching them and then promptly walked away from the scene leaving a rambling Shisui in his wake. He walked a few metres away but stopped as he saw who it was that was walking his way.

"Ah, Itachi-kun; sorry for taking so long. my little brother threw a tant-"

Yahiko stopped as he glanced behind a very stoic Itachi and saw a rambling Shisui shouting to the cloud's with an audience looking to him. He then looked to Itachi who raised his arms up to his sides and looked to Yahiko and shrugged his shoulders.

"It seem's my friend has some trouble keeping his...incessant prattling in check, perhaps we should start the mission without him, Yahiko-san" stated a very stoic Itachi.

"Itachi-kun, he just stole that baby's pacifier..." stated Yahiko. Itachi briskly walked past him "All the more reason we should begin this mission without him"

"If you say so" said Yahiko and then proceeded to shrug his shoulders while walking next to the young Uchiha. The air shifted around them as Yahiko began to speak.

"I assume you already know the detail's of the mission?" asked Yahiko. Itachi just nodded his head as they both walked on forward.

"Good, that saves me time; all we have to do is investigate a disturbance on the outskirts of Konoha, it would seem that a raid has taken place in one of the villages by some missing-nin, we just have to scout the area out and see to it that we can help restore the village and fix up any damages that they have caused" explained Yahiko. Itachi stopped as he looked to Yahiko.

"The last part was not mentioned in the document, Yahiko-san" stated Itachi. Yahiko just glanced at him "Even if I made it up just now..."

"So you admit you made it up"

"That's not the point"

"That is the point, falsifying information has severe consequences, Yahiko-san"

"How is that 'falsifying'!? I just added something!"

"It is still a broach of confidence"

"Oi...don't you mean breach?"

"I stand by what I have stated.."

"But Itachi-kun, a broach is a-"

"I repeat what I have stated, I stand by what I have stated"

"Ah...you don't need to repeat "stated" again and again..."

"I hold no disrespect to you Yahiko-san but what I have stated is what I have stated.."

"Oi...there you go again with the "stated" thing..." mumbled Yahiko, he then let out an audible sigh and turned back to look at the other member of his team. A sweatdropped rolled down the side of his face as he watched Shisui's antics. He then looked to Itachi who still remained stoic.

"He's arguing with a cat isn't he?" questioned Itachi. Yahiko nodded his head and just glanced at Shisui finally pulled up his back and began treaking towards' the main gate with Itachi in toe letting out an audible sigh. They walked past the rambling Shisui and then a moment later, Yahiko glanced to his left to find Shisui with blood with claw mark's on his face. He then looked to Yahiko and smiled.

"Yo captain"

Yahiko glancled to Itachi who just shook his head and then back to Shisui, seeing this as an oppurtunity; a small twinkle appeared in Yahiko's right eye as he looked to the genjutsu user. Yahiko then looked straight while Shisui looked downtrodden that his captain had ignored him.

"Your late" came Yahiko's voice.

"Oi! who you telling 'late' too! none of this would have happened if it wasn't for you who came late!"

"Aye, is this the way you talk to your superior who you've met for the first time huh?" came Yahiko's voice but Shisui didn't back down. Itachi just observed the discussion with a stoic expression.

"Superior? pfft! superior's don't show up late and those who show up late don't deserve any respect!" spat Shisui.

"Oi! don't talk to me about respe-"

"Shut up captain! you came late, admit it!"

"Ah...Shisui, you just said that Yahiko-san doesn't deserve any respect but you called him 'captain', aren't you contradicting yourself?" asked Itachi who had now joined into the conversation. Yahiko looked smug while Shisui paled and then looked to Itachi.

"Itachi! your supposed to be on my side! my side!"

"My apologies but when we are on a mission, we should always support our commander no matter the ill difference between us" stated a now stoic Itachi. Shisui gitted his teeth and then looked to Yahiko was smiling smugly at him.

"What you smiling at captain!?"

"Ah, nope , nothing at all"

* * *

_**AN: Ah! sorry for not updating in a while! was really busy with my other story but I'm gonna concetrate on this now, also sorry for the short chapter and yeah Shisui is a lil OC ahah, I did it cause I was trying to make him like Naruto in mannerism's and for Yahiko's character, i decided to base him off Gintoki's personality from Gintama and also with a lil Jiraiya to boot, anyway stay tuned! :D**_


	6. One step closer

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, that right belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei..**

**Chapter 6: One step closer..**

* * *

Yahiko, Itachi and Shisui after the little argument had finally moved to the village gate where Yahiko had explained to Shisui the procedure of the mission, after some arguments and disagreements they finally concluded their plan and had begun to move out when a soft voice had called out to them. Yahiko groaned, he already knew what that voice was; all three of them turned around to see a brunette run up to them. She wore black shirt with the standard konoha jounin vest and blue pants with the kunai holsters at her sides. Yahiko's eyes narrowed as he saw that the figure was carrying something. On further observation, it looked to be a small white pouch, she stopped in front of Yahiko, the latter who in turn just raised an eyebrow.

"Rin-san?"

"I'm sorry, I forgot to give this to you, Yahiko-kun" smiled Rin as she placed the small white packgae in Yahiko's right arm. Shisui's eye twitched _"Kun?...oi oi oi, don't tell me that Rin-san is his girlfirend! I won't allow it! how could this have happened?!"_

Itachi let out an audible sigh as he glanced to Shisui. For a while now, Itachi had known that his best friend had a crush on the woman known as Rin, he had told him that it was just a simple crush which had elicitated Shisui from throwing yet another one of his temper tantrums on the boy. Itachi had decided to drop the subject altogether but he hadn't accounted for this situation. Itachi knew for a fact now that Shisui would be aiming for his team captain's head. He glanced at his friend and inwardly sighed. Shisui's look screamed the intention of murder, it would now be Itachi's job to keep his friend in line.

Shisui paled at Rin's smile towards' Yahiko, his heart sunk a little faster at each word they were conversing with each other. _"She...she's smiling! and and! just hear the way the passion eminates from her voice when she talks to captain!"_

"What's this? Rin-san?" asked a curious Yahiko.

"Ah, it's just a small medical package just in case you or your companions are injured on your mission; every team needs to have a pack before they leave for a mission; Tsunade-sama had enforced that law before leaving the village" explained Rin. Yahiko looked to the medical package and then nodded his head, placing it in his pouch; he turned around and gave her a one handed salute.

"Thanks Rin-san, we'll be seeing you" said Yahiko and then walked past both Itachi who followed behind him. Shisui was left gaping _"Oi! stop acting so cool! turn around and tell her a proper goodbye damn it!"_

"Shisui-chan?"

Shisui's heart stopped as he looked to Rin, he began sweating immensely as he looked to her "Yes? Rin-san?"

"I have a favor to ask" said a smiling Rin. Shisui looked on as nervousness etched into his whole body _"She want's to go on a date with me?...yes! in your face captain!"_

"I want you to take care of Itachi-chan and Yahiko-kun, you already know that Itachi-chan has been pressurised from his father and Yahiko-kun, well he has enough on his plate right now taking care of a certain jinchuuriki" explained Rin. Shisui looked crestfallen but threw a smile her way.

"Yeah, don't worry; I'll look after them" grinned Shisui, he closed his eyes as fired off his grin. The enxt thing he knew, he opened his eyes as he felt something moist to his right cheek and then it was gone. He stood in a daze, Rin had pecked him on his cheek. Now this had adverse consequences mind you. He was left in a daze but Rin's voice once again startled him out of it as he looked to her.

"You better get moving, Yahiko-kun left without you; take care Shisui-chan" smiled Rin and then she turned around and walked away leaving a dazed Shisui in her wake.

"H...ho...who...eh...hahha...eh..." mumbled Shisui as he walked in a robotic motion following his teammates who had already left him.

* * *

_**15 minutes later...**_

"He's been like this ever since we departed from the village, Yahiko-san" stated Itachi as he looked to a dazed Shisui. Yahiko observed the dazed Shisui Uchiha and then looked to his subordinate.

"Any idea what might have happened?" asked Yahiko.

"I believe it might be his unhealthy love for women who are older than him" stated Itachi. Yahiko glanced at him edging him to explain the meaning behind that statement.

"Shisui has...let's just say, his affection for the leader of Konoha's medical corps transcends that of friendship" stated Itachi. Yahiko raised an amused eyebrow at him.

"He's got a crush on Rin-san?" asked an amused Yahiko. Itachi nodded his head "To put it bluntly, yes; that would be the case"

"Well then, after this mission's over; I'll make sure to arrange a 'professional' meeting with the leader of Konoha's medical corps and the master of the body flicker technique." said a smiling Yahiko. Itachi slowly let a smile crawl up his face.

"You have my gratitude if you do" smiled Itachi. They then turned around as they began their journey once more to their mission site. Yahiko had to say but he wouldn't; he was starting to like Konoha more than his own nation. It saddened him but starting over was alot painful when you had memories behind you.

"If we keep up at this pace, we should reach the site in another fifteen minutes; Yahiko-san" stated Itachi as he jumped from branch to branch.

"Tardiness doesn't matter to me right now Itachi, what I'm worried about is Shisui; he better snap out of that dazed mood quickly unless he want's to crash into a-"

_*CRASH*_

"..." Itachi kept silent saying nothing, "Nevermind, he'll catch up" deadpanned Yahiko. Itachi let out an audible sigh glancing back to the fallen form of his best friend. A small smile crept onto his face. _"Some things will never change"_

His gaze then turned serious as he jumped from branch to branch next to Yahiko. Thought's ran through his mind as to what the mission was about. He knew that some rogue ninja had attacked the village but he didn't know why as far as the report explained to the three member team; it consisted of helping the people pof the village that had been attacked. But then questions arose in his mind as to why a jonin and two ANBU captain's were necessary. He shook it off as he then looked to his younger teammate, decidind to lighten the mood. He struck a conversation with the individual.

"So Itachi-kun, do you have a crush on someone as well?" asked Yahiko. Itachi's eyebrows rose at the sudden question. And quickly he hid his surprise using his solemn demeanor.

"Sadly I do not Yahiko-san, the burden of relationships is a hassle" stated Itachi and then he looked to Yahiko. "Did you? Yahiko-san?"

Yahiko had a solemn look on his face as he turned away from Itachi. "I did..."

Itachi raised an eyebrow at the sudden statement "Was she someone special?"

"You can say that" smiled Yahiko as he jumped from one branch to another. Itachi phrased his question carefully as to not hurt Yahiko by prying into his personal life but the temptation was too much as he questioned him.

"Where is she now?" asked Itachi.

"She's in a better place, one that's free of the strife of this world" Itachi's eyes immedeatly widened and he knew that he had crossed a line. He took his gaze away from his superior as he looked ahead. "I'm sorry"

"No need to apologise, it's alright to be inquisitive at times" smiled Yahiko. Itachi then looked to him once more "What was her name?"

"Hmm...well I guess there's no harming in telling you. just don't tell anything to Kakashi-san or Rin-san for that matter" chuckled Yahiko. Itachi smiled at Yahiko's statement and his change in demeanor from solemn to joyful.

"Her name was Konan" smiled Yahiko "She had this short blue hair and she was always quiet, well most of the times; the other times she would...well let's just say scold me for being reckless"

"I see" said Itachi as he tried to picture the woman in his mind. Yahiko left his dazed state as he saw a clearing up ahead "There, we reached the-"

Both of them stopped as they looked to the village, homes were burnt down and almost the whole of the village lay in ruin. The sight had taken the breath out of both of them as they both looked on in surprise. Itachi looked on as he saw people bandaged up and some others going about trying to fix the burned down houses. He then looked to Yahiko who stood in a daze. Yahiko gritted the teeth as he saw the ruins.

_"Just like Amegakure..." _thought a now angered Yahiko, he then looked to Itachi "Best we get going, they need our help"

"Agreed" said Itachi as he nodded his head and then both of them descended upon the village.

* * *

Shisui groaned out in pain as he held onto his face in pain. He slowly walked forward and then jumped ot the tree branches once more jumping from one branch to another, he mumbled obscenities to his two teammates. _"They could have waited for me"_

He looked around his surroundings and then jumped to the trees, from branch to branch he leaped _"I guess they went this way.." _Shisui then began his journey to reach his comrades, branch by branch he inched closer and then he finally arrived to his destination. He became serious and his demeanor had changed to a more composed one as he stood on the branch and let out an audible sigh, his gaze softened and he clenched his fist.

"I'm tired of seeing people suffer like this" whispered Shisui.

And then he jumped from the branch towards the village. On reaching the entrance; he saw that the locals were busy rebuilding, he walked past all of them; his gaze now one of remorse and pity, he looked around for his comrades and found them, apparently conversing with a citizen of the small village outpost. He walked to them slowly and stood next to Itachi. The person who in which didn't miss a beat and glanced at him.

"The shinobi who attacked this village outpost are apparently holed up north of here, the people here say that the kumogakure ninja were the ones that attacked them, thankfully there was no loss of life only small injuries; they raided the village for provisions" explained Itachi as he looked to Yahiko.

"I see..." muttered Shisui.

Yahiko turned around as he looked to Shisui, he could tell that his deameanor was different and had now noted that a an air of seriousness had encompassed his team member. He looked to both the both of them and pursed his lips, beginning to speak.

"We can't run head first into this, our enemy at the moment is the kumogakure ninja; they're most probably rogues since the old man here said that their headbands were scratched." explained Yahiko as he pointed to his own hidden leaf forehead protector. He then looked to the two in thought.

"Our first priority is to find out who our enemies are, and if the provisions are still with them; return it to these people, we don't want to risk any incident that would cause another violent outbreak between the nations. We've seen enough bloodshed as it is" stated Yahiko. Itachi and Shisui nodded their heads as Yahiko then looked to Itachi.

"Itachi, I'm going to need you here in the village just in case they decide to attack again" stated Yahiko. Itachi looked momentarily surprised but threw it off as he looked to Yahiko and nodded his head.

"Understood"

"Shisui, your with me" stated Yahiko, Shisui nodded his head as they both then looked to Itachi "If we don't return by sunset, send for backup"

Itachi nodded his head once more as he then examined the battered village around him "I'll lend any assistance that they need"

Yahiko smiled at him "Good but don't tire yourself out, your the only form of defence we have here, most of these people are farmers so you can imagine how they fight"

"I won't" replied Itachi.

"Let's go captain" stated Shisui.

"Right" agreed Yahiko as they both then began walking to the north of the village, leaving Itachi to let out an audible sigh _"Guard duty...perfect"_

* * *

Shisui and Yahiko walked away from the village, each in their own thoughts; to Yahiko, it was a painful reminder of ohw he couldn't save Amegakure and to Shisui, it had reminded him of the horrors he had seen during the war. Yahiko then decided to break up the tension as he glanced to Shisui and a small twinkle lit in his eye.

"So Shisui..."

"Huh?" came Shisui's question as he looked to an amused Yahiko.

"A weasel told me that you have a thing for the leader of the medical corps, is that so?" asked an amused Yahiko.

"A weasel?...the medical corp-" Shisui's eyes widened as he began sweating, nervousness etched into his features. Yahiko let out a big amused grin at him.

"Wha-?! but but! Itachi! He told you?!" asked an awe struck Shisui. Yahiko just waved his hand in a nonchalant manner and became serious once more. "Don't worry! as soon as we return back to Konoha; I'll set you up on a date!"

"Wha!? no no! don't! I- I don't w-want K-Kakashi-san to kill me!" pleaded the Uchiha. Yahiko's face scrunched up in confusion "Kakashi? killing you? now why would he do that? He has absouletly no interest in Rin-san"

"Says you! he's all protective of her!" shouted a now reddened Shisui. Yahiko mused on these statements as he looked ahead of himself _"Hmm, it's not surprising since they are the last of the fourth hokage's team"_

"Besides it'll never work out, Rin-san's too old for me" pouted Shisui. Yahiko glanced at him in question and then let out a chuckle "Yup, I won't have any problems working with you at all"

"Same here captain" smiled Shisui. Their demeanor became serious as they glanced ahead. There was a clearing up ahead. Yahiko then retreated to the foilage in the ground followed by Shisui. They knelt down behind a bush and scanned the area.

"You heard that right?" asked Yahiko. "Yeah, they're not far from here; I heard voices..."

They slowly approached the campsite and then knelt down observing the scene infront of them. Yahiko's eyes widened as Shisui glacned to him "What's wrong captain?"

"That man, there! in the white kimono" muttered Yahiko. Shisui followed Yahiko's gaze, his eyes widened as well in surprise. "Isn't that-"

"Yeah, it's Orochimaru" muttered Yahiko. They knelt down as they watched the provisions which had been stolen were loaded onto carts. Yahiko then glacned to Shisui "Listen, I'll draw their attention, use your body flicker to take them out; don't hit any vital spots; I'd rather avoid the needless bloodshed"

"Are you delusional? that's one of the sannin, you can't take him on like that; I'll get a genjutsu on him" stated Shisui. Yahiko looked to him as his eyebrows furrowed. He placed a hand on Shisui's shoulder, the latter looked to him in surprise.

"It's too risky, take out everyone else; I'll draw him out" stated Yahiko. And before Shisui could protest, Yahiko launched himself to where Orochimaru conversed with a rogue ninja.

_"What speed" _thought an awed Shisui, he then silently smirked _"Nothing compared to mine though"_

His eyes widened as Yahiko caught him by the collar and thrust him into the woods using his right arm sending him crashing into a tree. He appeared before Orochimaru as the latter let out a grunt of pain. He looked up to see who it was that had attacked him.

"Maybe you should have ignored Jiriaya-sensei's words and killed me, you wouldn't be in pain right now if you did" stated Yahiko, amusement crawling in his voice.

"Jiraiya-sensei? huh?" Orochimaru looked up to the man infront of him as he examined him. He chuckled and then smirked.

"Maybe I should have, your that orphan from Amegakure aren't you? so you decided to join my old home" smiled Orochimaru. Yahiko adopted a serious expression on his face as he looked to Orochimaru.

"What happened? were the troubles of Amegakure too much on your soul?" teased Orochimaru.

"You shut your mouth! you know nothing!" shouted a now enraged Yahiko _"Calm down, I can't let my anger blind me; one wrong move and I'm done for"_

"Heh, don't I? after all I was working alongside the man who ordered the attack on you and your comrades" smirked Orochimaru. Yahiko's eyes widened as rage consumned him.

"You...who did you work with!? answer me! who was the one who attacked us!?" shouted Yahiko. Orochimaru just brought up his right arm and his index finger and wagged it. "But that would be telling, now why did you come here? besides for me of course"

"You ordered those men to attack those homes and raid them! enough strife has happened due to war, you want to cause more suffering!?" shouted an enraged Yahiko. In the distance, Orochimaru could hear men groaning and crying out in pain, he tilted his head to the right and looked away from Yahiko.

"Hmm, so you have comrades assisting you? how dramatic, regardless my work is done here" said a smirking Orochimaru. Yahiko's eyes widened in rage as he glared at him.

"You would abandon your subordinates?!"

"Subordinates? rogue ninja from the village hidden in the clouds? I could care less about them, now if you don't mind, I'll be taking my leave" said Orochimaru. Immedeatly a kunai planted itself to the right of Orochimaru, it had embedded itself on the tree. He smirked and turned around to meet Yahiko who was blazing with anger.

"I'm not letting you go anywhere! I heard what you did, risking innocent lives like that is beyond forgiveness!" shouted Yahiko. Orochimaru waved his hand in a non chalant manner as he looked to the younger man. His eyes instantly widened as a stream of water erupted from Yahiko's mouth onto him with intensity causing Orochimaru to be pushed against the bark of the tree opposite to him. Yahiko's eyes widened in surprise as he watched Orochimaru's body melt infront of him.

_"Mud clone..."_

He instantly bent down and lowered his body to the ground as he looked up to see Orochimaru bringing down a sword upon him. Immedeatly as if on instict; he looked to catch it. But stopped as Orchimaru smirked at him. With one single kick, Yahiko was sent flying to a tree bark. He crashed into it and then turned into smoke. Orochimaru silently smirked _"Susbstitution, not bad at all"_

A kunai was then placed at his neck as Orochimaru's stood in susrprise. Yahiko didn't want to but at that moment, all rationale reasoning had left him as he slit the snake's throat. He spared the slumping body another glance and then turned around to walk away. The sound of laughter resounded in the area and in the next moment; Yahiko felt something pierce him and he looked right to see a blade soaked with his blood stabbed into his right arm, immedeatly he threw the blade out and jumped away from his assailant. He gritted his teeth.

"H-how did you!?"

"It's a justu of mine, killing me is pointless; I'm immortal now" smirked Orochimaru. "I look forward to seeing how strong you get, oh one another thing; be sure to greet my former pupil, her name is Anko Mitarashi"

Yahiko gritted his teeth in anger as he watched Orochimaru burst into flames and then finally dissapear. _"He was playing with me right from the beginning"_

"Captain!"

Yahiko looked back as he saw Shisui and let out an audible sigh. "You missed the main event"

"Yeah, sorry about that" mumbled Shisui. His eyes widened in surprise as he looked to Yahiko's bleeding right arm "Your bleeding! come on let's get you back and patch you up"

"Shisui, it's alright" smiled Yahiko as he clutched his bleeding right arm. He looked onto where he had fought with Orochimaru and then let out an audible sigh and looked to his team mate who voiced his concern once more.

"Captain, you sure your alright?"

"I'm fine"

* * *

"You are not fine! that blade that he used was laced with poison! if you didn't return to the village, you would have died!"

Yahiko rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as he watched the brunette haired woman wrap the bandages around his right arm. A silver haired individiual looked on amused as he watched the woman berate the younger man. He then pushed himself off the wall he was leaning on to make his own voice heard.

"That was pretty reckless, taking on one of the sannin" came his voice. Yahiko just looked to him as his gaze softened "He had some information on who attacked my group, Kakashi-san"

Kakashi let out an audible sigh while Rin's gaze softened "Yahiko-kun, take it from me; leading down this road of revenge will leave you with nothing inside"

"What do you know Kakashi-san? they were all the family I had, I don't expect you to understand but I will never be at peace if I don't find out who ordered Hanzo to attack us" mumbled Yahiko. Rin finished bandaging his wound and then placed a hand on his shoulder, she smiled at him. "We're there for you, Yahiko-kun; you don't have to do this all by yourself"

"And you have Naruto too" chuckled Kakashi as Yahiko smiled at him. But then he recollected something when looking to the jonnin.

"Say, Kakashi-san; who is this Anko Mitarashi?"

"Huh? Anko?" asked a surprised Kakashi. Rin narrowed her eyes as well "How do you know her Yahiko-kun?"

"Well Orochimaru said 'to greet his former pupil' and his name was Anko, who the heck is this Anko guy anyway?" asked a confused Yahiko. Rin chuckled as she moved to answer him.

"Anko is not a 'he'-"

Before she could complete the sentence however, they all heard scream's and shout's resonating from within the hospital. yahiko's face scrunched up in confusion as a guard was thrown into the room he was in. He looked down at the guard and then to the doorway. Kakashi face palmed while Rin let out a groan.

"Alright, who's this two bit punk who fought Orochimaru?" came a voice.

Yahiko's eyes widened as a woman no older than him came into the room holding a guard by her arm. She threw the guard to the floor as Yahiko looked on paling. She had what looked like a dango stick hanging from her mouth and purple hair, wearing a brown trenchcoat and fishnets covering the inner portion of the trenchcoat and brown shorts with black sandals. Kakashi then looked to the girl and let out an audible sigh.

"Your supposed to be on duty" came his voice. The girl immedeatly snapped back at him. "And you need to stop being a closet pervert!"

Rin looked at Kakashi with an accusing face as Kakashi paled. "Jiraiya-sama's book? eh Kakashi?" asked Rin. Kakashi then looked to the orange haired individual in the room as he showed him a one handed salute.

"Get well soon, Yahiko-kun" and then in a poof of smoke he was gone leaving an infuriated Rin and a dazed Yahiko in his wake.

"So your Yahiko huh? so your the one who fought my dear ol' sensei" smirked the woman as Yahiko paled. He looked to Rin who just shook her head in annoyance and exited the room to supposedly go find her teammate. But only one strain of thought ran through Yahiko's mind at the moment as he observed the woman known as Anko who grinned sadistically at him.

_"Crap..."_

* * *

_**AN: Sorry for not updating! from next chapter, I guess we'll enter cannon! anyway tc until then! adios! oh yeah chpater 607! maaan! loved the way Yahiko blew off Obito! :D I got more info of his character thanks to tht! :D**_


	7. Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, that right belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei..**

**Chapter 7:Beginning**

* * *

"Now, listen here you carrot top; your gonna tell me where _he _is, you got that?"

Her voice was menacing as she towered over the orange haired boy. Yahiko paled a bit as the woman towered over him. His eyes slowly wandered over to her chest area as his eyes widened into dinner plates. He immedeatly looked to her face again

_"This isn't the time to act like Jiriaya-sensei! get it together!" _thought a frantic Yahiko as he composed himself; he brought up his left hand to his mouth and coughed. This elicitated a raised eyebrow from the chunnin.

"And 'he' would be?" questioned Yahiko.

A twitch appeared on Anko's forehead as she brought her frustated face close to Yahiko's own. He huddled back a bit as his face reddened. Anko grinned at him sadistically "Oh, an innocent lamb huh? how 'bout I take the info from you like...this!"

Her arm quickly went to her holster. Yahiko on instinct brought the surgical knife that was on a palate towards his neck and blocked the kunai that the woman had brought up to strike him. Anko raised an eyebrow as their strength overlapped with each other.

"Not bad, carrot top but acting dumb with me ain't such a good idea..." explained Anko as Yahiko looked on.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but I'm supposed to report the information first to the hokage; you can take the info from him after I finish reporting it" stated Yahiko in a business like manner. Anko glared at him and then ceased her hostility. Yahiko raised an eyebrow as she turned around and walked away from him. her voice rung out at him, she glanced back while conveying her message.

"Then do it quickly, I don't have time to waste on a rookie like you" muttered Anko. Yahiko's face scrunched up in confusion but he decided to keep shut about it rather he decided to act smug about it.

"Heh..."

Anko glanced back to him once more "What's so funny?"

"If you had gone to the hokage instead of coming and wasting your time here visiting me, you'd have your information right now; my teammates finished reporting the mission five minutes ago" answered a smug Yahiko. Anko's eyes lit up in rage as she glared at him.

"From now on, you better watch what you eat; no tellin' when somebody could drop some 'stuff' in" she smiled a sick smile as Yahiko paled. _"Of course, I heard someone around here specialised in poison; but her...why?!_

He watched as she walked out of the room, her trench coat swaying in the gentle breeze that a window opposite to him. Once she was gone; he let out an audible sigh and looked to the ceiling. _"Welcome to Konoha, Yahiko; welcome to Konoha"_

* * *

"Yo! look's like our captain is in deep thought Itachi, perhaps we should leave him alone to ponder over the mysteries of life" rang out a voice which brought Yahiko out of his dazed state. He glanced up to see Itachi and Shisui, with the former rolling his eyes at the latter's sarcasm. A small smile made it's way onto his face as he straightened himself.

"Please forgive Shisui, Yahiko-san; he was born without the term 'common sense' embedded into him and hence I apologise for his immedeate stupidity" came Itachi's amused voice. Shisui glared at his friend and folded his arms over his chest.

"Hmph! atleast I don't act constipated all the time unlike someone I know" answered Shisui as he glanced to the younger Uchiha. Yahiko looked on in amusement as he then pitched in his own opinion.

"But Shisui, don't you know that a certain medical ninja loves men with common sense; why just ask Itachi; ladies just swoon over him when he just takes a step" added an amused Yahiko. Itachi raised an eyebrow at a smirking Yahiko.

"Yes, infact that certain medic-nin wanted me to accompany her on a mission tommorow, Shisui" added Itachi. Yahiko and Itachi looked on as Shisui's face condensed into a confused frown.

"A certain medic nin?" mumbled a confused Shisui. And then it hit him as he looked to the younger Uchiha "No way! she asked you!? why!? why not me?!"

Itachi shrugged his shoulders and glanced to Shisui "I do not know the reason perhaps you should ask her yourself since I already declined her offer and offered you in my stead"

"Really?!" Shisui grinned at the younger Uchiha and placed an arm over his neck elicitating a groan from Itachi. "Thank's buddy!" he then looked to Yahiko. "Get well soon, captain! I got a mission to prepare for" and then he left the room leaving a deadpanned Itachi and Yahiko in his wake. Itachi let out an audible sigh.

"Well so much for team concern" mumbled Yahiko. He then looked up to Itachi who stood in thought.

"Did you finish reporting the mission?" asked Yahiko. Itachi nodded his head as he looked to the older male.

"Yes, hokage-sama was troubled to say the least" answered Itachi. Yahiko looked on in thought as he voiced his own opinion. "I would be worried if he wasn't"

"He said that he sent word to Jiraiya-sama about your encounter with Orochimaru; no doubt that he would have wanted to hear about this" stated Itachi.

"So Jiraiya-sensei knows about my little fight huh? no dount he's going to-"

"Yahiko! my student!"

Yahiko and Itachi were left in a state of shock as a tall man with white hair entered through the window adjacent to them. He appeared infront of Yahiko as he examined him, lifting Yahiko's arm, adn then his leg and then he slapped Yahiko one time and then ruffled his hair and let out an audible sigh and placed his arms over his chest, nodding his head sagely, he began to speak.

"Good, your alright"

"Wha...but-, you! your supposed to be in Amegakure!" accused Yahiko.

"Hmph! is this the gratitude the master gets for showing concern to his foolish student?!" mumbled Jiriaya as Yahiko's face reddened in anger.

"Foolish!? who you callin' foolish you old pervert?!" shouted an enraged Yahiko. Itachi stood quietly in the background letting out an audible sigh.

"Pervert? no no no my dear student, you've got it all wrong; for I am a..."

Yahiko and Itachi looked on as a second of silence encompassed the whole room. "A super pervert!". Yahiko facepalmed and Itachi let out another audible sigh leaving a prideful Jiriaya to bask in his self made glorious aura. Jiraiya coughed into his hand and then took on a serious stance looking to his lone student.

"As for Amegakure, I searched for two days; look's like you really had a war going on over there huh?" asked a now serious Jiriaya. Yahiko just nodded his head and then Jiraiya continued to voice his thoughts once more.

"I was going to head back after I had checked up on you again but to my surprise you went and tangled with Orochimaru of all people; don't you remember that he wanted to kill all three of you back then? what were you thinking taking him on directly like that?" scolded Jiriaya. Yahiko recalled the memory of how they had followed the sannin asking them to train them. Orochimaru had shown his own kind of pity on them, the kind of pity to end their lives; luckily for them, Jiraiya had intervened.

"Yahiko!"

Yahiko snapped out of his daze as he looked up to his sensei. "I'm sorry, I was thinking"

"Hmph! atleast you know how to, i was beginning to think you had lost that too" said a calm Jiraiya. A twich developed on Yahiko's forehead as he glared at the older man.

"Take all the shots you want at me sensei, one day I'll make you eat them!"

"Hah! your a hundread years too early to be threathining me! kid! besides I didn't come here just to check up on you, I'm here to make you strong" grinned Jiraiya. Yahiko's face adopted a confused expression as did Itachi's.

"Strong? what? your going to train me again?" mumbled Yahiko.

"Precisely!" grinned Jiriaya. "great, back to getting schooled by the ol' pervert" mumbled Yahiko. "Ow!"

Jiriaya had whacked Yahiko on the head hence elicitating a groan from his student "Be grateful! you brat!"

"Wait...but then what about Amegakure? what about Konan and Nagato!?" exclaimed a now worried Yahiko. Jiraiya let out an audible sigh "Yahiko, you need to get this through your head! it's been a year since you last saw them never mind the fact that I went there after I heard all three of you had died!"

"That's no excuse, sensei!"

"I never said it was one! but consider this logically, taking into case that I spent two days over there in that country; I searched everywhere! you know that there's a civil war going on?"

"A civil war?...Hanzo..."

"Correct and there's no way I can search there as of this moment; I may as well use the time to train you!"

"But!"

Jiraiya placed a hand on Yahiko's shoulder, the latter looked up to him with pleading eyes to find a smiling Jiraiya "If they're alive then we'll find them no matter how much time has passed, you have my word Yahiko"

"I...I understand, thanks sensei"

Jiraiya let out a hearty laugh as he patted Yahiko's back "Now then, training begins first thing tommorow! meet me at training field seven, you can ask Kakashi about it; he'll know where it is!"

"I'd rather not" mumbled Yahiko.

"What was that?" questioned a confused Jiraiya. "Errr...nothing sensei" replied Yahiko. Jiraiya then nodded his head and then bidded the two occupants of the room a farewell adn then dissapeared into a plume of smoke.

"Well...that was entertaining"

Yahiko looked up to see Itachi approaching him. He looked to him with a wry grin, Yahiko caught it as he rubbed the back of his neck and looked to the Uchiha. "What?"

"Nothing..." was Itachi's quick reply.

"So where is this training ground seven?" asked Yahiko.

"I recall Jiraiya-sama telling you to ask Kakashi-san about it" came Itachi's retort. Yahiko just looked at him with an annoyed expression.

"What's wrong in you telling me?" came Yahiko's question.

"Nothing wrong at all but it would be wise to obey your sensei's instructions" replied Itachi. Letting out an audible sigh; Yahiko got up from the examination table he was seated on and proceeded to walk past Itachi who voiced his thoughts once more.

"Rin-san will not be pleased that you left the room so early without replenishing your strength"

"Just tell her that a pretty young girl wanted me to go dancing with her, she'll understand" came Yahiko's grinning excuse. Itachi rolled his eyes at the statement and then nodded his head, watching as Yahiko exited the room.

* * *

"Gaaaaah! where is he!? I don't have any money! I want my ramen!"

That, was the shout of a six year old Naruto Uzumaki who sat opposite to the closed Ichiraku ramen. To say the least, the young Uzumaki was hungry and hence the reason for his outburst. He placed his arms over his chest and puffed up his cheeks in mock anger as he looked to a clock adjacent to him.

"That ero-inu said that carrot nii-san would be back by now! so where is he?! I'm hungry!"'

The sound of running footsteps caught his attention as he glanced to his right to find someone running on the street in his direction. Naruto raised a curious eyebrow at the oncomer. He was wearing a green spandex suit and was madly dashing on the street holding what appeared to be a jounin vest.

"Yes! for youth! I have done it! I have completed my mission!"

And just like that, in a blur of speed; he was gone leaving a dazed Naruto in his wake. _"Who was that?...he looked so cool!"_

"Yo, Naru-"

The voice stopped as the man observed the boy who sat dazed and expressionless. He blinked as he saw what appeared to be drool coming out from his mouth. Following the young boy's gaze; he looked to where the boy's gaze faced and scrunched up his eyebrows in confusion. Left with no other choice, he bopped the young boy on his head elicitating an "Ow" from him.

"Oi! what the heck was that for nii-san!? your late!"

"Sorry, sorry, I just finished my mission so how was your day?" asked a smirking Yahiko. Naruto folded his arms over his chest glaring at the older boy.

"..."

"Huh? Naruto?"

"It was terrible! that ero anbu didn't let me eat one ounce of ramen! and he kept reading that stupid book you read too! and when I wanted to go out, he said that he was too lazy! and he gave me a sandwich for lunch!" complained a frustrated Naruto. Yahiko stood in an awkward silence as he shook his head. _"Never ask Kakashi-san to look after Naruto again..."_

"Right, so how 'bout we head over there" stated Yahiko and started walking away from the young blonde.

"Oi! did you listen to what I said!?"

Yahiko just let out a yawn as he looked to the Ichiraku ramen, he saw now that Ayame had come to open up the store and hence had walked forward ignoring the shouts of the younger blonde. "Come on, Naruto; Look there's Ayame"

"Huh?..." Naruto turned to the front to see the statement to be correct and then in one mad dash of happiness and rush, he screamed "Ramen!"

Yahiko blinked as he looked to where Naruto was, one moment he was there and the next moment he was inside the ramen stand with Ayame giggling at his plead's for ramen. Yahiko slowly let out and audible sigh and walked into the stand, greeting Ayame and taking his seat next to the blonde boy. Before any conversation could start between them. Ayame let out an audible gasp as she looked to the orange haired teen.

"What's wrong Ayame?" questioned a confused Yahiko.

"Your arm! are you alright? what happened?!" asked a concerned Ayame. Yahiko blinked in confusion as he looked to his right arm. He rubbed the back of his head as he explained what had happened.

"It's just a wound, nothing to get worried about" came his quick and efficient explanation. However, she didn't look convinced and it was only natural for her to pry into it a little more which lead Yahiko to explain about the mission he had gone on.

"You should be more careful Yahiko, what would Naruto do if anything happened to you?" asked a concerned Ayame. The blonde in statement just puffed up his cheeks and folded his arms over his chest.

"I can take care of myself Ayame nee-chan!" came his retort. Yahiko just looked at him in surprise and then ruffled the blonde's head. "Stop that!"

"Of course you can take care of yourself, your going to be the hokage one day after all..." smiled Yahiko, this eliciatated a shout of enthusiasm from the blonde leading to Yahiko to face palm.

* * *

_**7 years later...**_

The orange haired rain nin had now grown into an adult, he now slept on a tree as he remembered the days that he had spent with his younger adopted brother. He let out a chuckle as he remembered their antics. He now opted to sleep on the treetops but sadly a certain snake wouldn't give him that pleasure and before he knew it.

"Hidden snake hands!"

Ropes of snakes coiled around his ankles and then with a loud *thud*, he landed on the ground, the slithering of the snakes didn't break him from rubbing the back of his head to ease the pain. He looked to the one responsible and gave her a stern glare. The woman in question just grinned at him.

"Slacking off on the job? look over there; the gaki's are all here to die!"

He slowly looked over to his right to see a large number of ninja standing opposite to the woman and himself. Letting out an audible sigh, he got up and looked to the ninja who stood infront of them, he looked back to the woman who grinned at him. He voiced his thought's to her.

"You want to? or should I?" came his voice.

"Beats me, you do the introduction; I'll scare them shirtless with the operation of the exam"

He let out another audible sigh, dusting himself; he looked to the ninja gathered and then he began to speak. "My name is Yahiko, this is Anko, we're the proctors for the second exam and a fair warning to all of you"

The atmosphere warped into a serious one as Yahiko grinned at them "If you don't want to die in that forest back there...you better get lost right now"

Anko facepalmed at him _"It's my job to scare them idiot"_

* * *

_**AN: Hahahh, so sorry for not updating! but I was going through some personal stuff, anyway I'm going to update frequently from now on. I bet you weren't expecting a time skip riight? :D**_


	8. Betrayal and Blood

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, that right belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei..**

**Chapter 8: Betrayal and Blood**

* * *

"In any case, I'll let Anko over here explain to you how the exam is going to work out" stated Yahiko.

Anko stepped forward grinning sadistically at them leaving many to wonder what exactly the exam was about, she coughed once into her hand and then looked to the assembled ninja. "Alright, you maggots; listen up, if you atleast listen then maybe you can survive for five seconds in the forest"

There was a low rustling of voices indicating that the participants discussed the lady's statement, she looked to Yahiko who let out an audible sigh "You sure know how to make a scene don't you?"

"Can't help it carrot top, I am the center of attraction after all" grinned Anko. Yahiko just looked to her with a deadpanned expression "Right..."

"So, we're going to distribute to each team a scroll; one's a heaven scroll and the other is a earth scroll; the basic goal of this mission is for you to secure another scroll, for example if you have an earth scroll then you need to seek out another team that has a heaven scroll, but finding a team with the opposite scroll won't be a cake walk, cause you won't know what scroll the other team has until they tell you or you fight and kill them taking the scroll" explained Anko.

"Excuse me!"

A small soft shout made it's way to the ear's of Yahiko and Anko as both of them looked on to the girl who had interrupted them. Yahiko rubbed his forehead in frustration _"Naruto's team, why doesn't that surprise me?"_

"Yeah bubblegum?" asked Anko. The 'bubblegum' girl in question developed a twitch on her forehead, keeping her anger in; she decided to go forth with her question. "So basically we should have just one heaven scroll and one earth scroll to advance to the next stage? and what's inside the scroll anyway?"

Anko grinned at her "Look's like we got a smarty pant's on her hands, Yahiko" The man in question let out a yawn indicating that he wasn't the least bit interested, Anko twitched _"you...you bastard, embarrasing me infront of the gaki's like this"_

"Yes Sakura, that would be the case" answered Yahiko, Anko looked on as Yahiko placed his hands into his pockets and looked to the ninja. "Once you've secured the opposite scroll and making sure that you have both the heaven and the earth scroll; you have to move towards the building at the centre of the forest; once there lies your final trial"

"The span of the second exam is for three days, the faster you get the scroll and arrive at the building, the better;regarding the contents of the heaven and earth scroll; let's just say unless you want your corpses to be mutilated; you won't open the scroll, we don't want you to die after all" grinned a sadistic Anko.

The ninja infront of them burst into discussion at the proclamation but one ninja deicded to mock her by repeating what she said in a lower tone of his usual voice "Heh, we don't want you to die after all; who cares? start the exam already you creepy lady!"

Yahiko rubbed his forehead in frustration, he just knew that _he_ wasn't going to be quiet and his expectations were true. "Look's like we have a tough guy over here" grinned Anko and in a moment a kunai scratched the side of Naruto's cheek making a small cut. This sent the blonde into fear as a trickle of blood flowed down his right cheek. He gulped as he looked to find Anko placing an arm over his neck and grinning at him.

"Like I said brat, we wouldn't want you to die after all"

Yahiko looked to the two of them with boredom but what caught his attention was what appeared behidn the two of them. His eyes narrowed on the figure as his tongue stuck out holding a kunai, this however grossed many of the ninja out. Anko received the kunai back in her hand and thanked the grass ninja. Yahiko however didn't let it go rather he decided to pry into it a little more. Naruto was left in a state of disgust and shock _"These guys...they're so creepy"_

"Alright, all of you get into your teams, we'll begin distributing your scrolls and before I forget these forms as well, the hidden leaf will not be repsonsible if you partake in this exam and die, once you sign these forms, the designated gates assigned for you to enter the forest by will be given to you" stated Anko. Ten minutes later, each of the teams had received their scrolls, as they left one by one; Yahiko passed by his the third member in his little brother's team who sat behind a rock filling his form. He stopped.

"Oh Sasuke-chan?..."

The boy in question twitched as he slowly looked to the voice who had called him. "You..."

Yahiko grinned at him while Sasuke looked on in irritation. However Yahiko quickly stopped being amused and decided to state the matter at hand in a serious manner.

"Stay clear of that grass-nin" stated Yahiko. "If they engage you, retreat"

"Tch, shouldn't you be telling this to the dobe instead of me?"

"Do you think he'll honestly listen to me? you can atleast beat some sense into him if he doesn't listen; besides I can't help you inside of the forest"

"Fine..."

"Good" smirked Yahiko and then returned to where Anko stood. Sasuke held his gaze on the older male a few seconds and then went back to filling his form. Anko glanced to him as he came towards her "What's wrong?"

"Nothing.."

"Nothing? please I know that look; you know something that I don't"

"Maybe"

"Tch..." grunted Anko and then she made her voice known to all the candidates "Alright you guys! line up!"

Ten minutes later, everything now done; Yahiko watched as Naruto gave him a thumbs up; he looked on as all the other teams moved to their designated gates to enter the forest. Anko looked on as well and as soon as the time was set; she would ring the bell to start the exam. Yahiko waved his hand at Naruto, the latter who in turn grinned back at him. Letting out an audible sigh, he seated himself on one of the proctor examination tables. Anko let the bell ring and the exam had started. Yahiko silently thought of Naruto's safety and then looked to the sky and closed his eyes.

* * *

_"Konan, Nagato; what would you say to me now if you were alive? would you scorn me for abandoning Amegakure?" _thought a saddened Yahiko. He then recalled the events of what had happened when his sensei had returned.

_"Your lying!"_

_"Yahiko, calm down...I, I'm sorry; I couldn't find them" replied a saddened Jiriaya. yahiko grit his teeth in frustration and with one punch, he hit the bark of a nearby tree. Tears freely flooded from his eyes as he cried._

_"How could...how could they have left me alone?!"_

_"Yahik-"_

_"They should have lived instead of me! what was my sacrifce for?!" shouted an enraged Yahiko "I...I'm nothing!"_

_"Yahiko stop blami-"_

_"Nothing but a failure, I couldn't even save them! Nagato, Konan; what did they die for?!" shouted an enraged Yahiko. _

_Jiraiya had enough and pulled placed an arm on Yahiko's shoulder, he glanced back to his sensei who in turn sent him sprawling to the ground with a punch. He slowly got up now mrithled with dust glaring at his teacher. At that moment, Kakashi, Gai and Rin entered the clearing to see Yahiko on the ground holding his right cheek in pain. Jiriaya glared at the boy in anger._

_"Get up, Yahiko"_

_"Tch!"_

_"Stop blaming yourself, you think that they would want you to be blaming yourself huh? they died so that you could live!" shouted an enraged Jiraiya. Yahiko in anger got up and raced to his teacher, he moved to punch him but was immedeatly cut off as Jiraiya dodged the punch and sent a punch his own way to Yahiko gut and with a roundhouse kick sent him crashing into a tree bark._

_"Yahiko-kun!" shouted RIn and Gai in moved to help but were stopped as Kakashi placed his arms infront of them blocking them. They looked to him as he shook his head "Don't interfere..."_

_"But..."_

_"No Rin, he needs this" answered Kakashi._

_"Well Yahiko? are you going to cry all day? or are you going to get stronger to make their sacrifices mean something!?" asked a now calm Jiraiya. _

_Yahiko looked up to him glaring and in anger. He lunged again but this time Jiriaya dodged it once more, a punch made it's way to Yahiko, on instinct he dodged it but wasn't ready as a bright blue ball of chakra was lunged into his gut sending him flying into the bark of a tree. Kakashi's eyes widened as Jiraiya looked on to see an injured Yahiko slowly getting up. Jiriaya smirked at him._

_"Your not giving up? I like that"_

_"Yahiko!" called out Gai in worry, he and Rin then proceeded to go towards Yahiko._

_And then in the next moment, Yahiko collapsed onto the ground. Kakashi stopped next to Jiraiya "That was a little excessive, Jiraiya-sama" _

_"Ahh...he'll live through it" stated Jiraiya. He watched as Rin and Gai slowly brought him Yahiko to his feet. Kakashi looked to Jiriaya once more._

_"You didn't find them, did you?"_

_"Three months and not a single trace" answered a solemn Jiraiya. Kakashi's gaze softened as he looked to an unconcious Yahiko. "I know how you feel, Yahiko-kun" thought Kakashi as memories came flooding back to him of Obito. _

_"He'll come back from this, stronger; I guarantee it after all he's my student" laughed a bemused Jiriaya leading to Kakashi letting out an audible sigh._

* * *

"Oi carrot top, stop day dreaming, here"

Yahiko snapped out of his daze as he looked to the voice that had disturbed his memories. He looked up to see Anko holding a paper bag infront of him. His face scrunched up in confusion as he took the paper bag by it's holder. Anko placed an am on her hip as she looked to the confused individual.

"Well? what are you waiting for? you better eat it while it's still fresh or do you want me to gulp down your share too? I wouldn't mind" stated an amused Anko. Yahiko took the paper bag in his hand and ushered a small 'thank you'.

"Dango huh? why doesn't that surprise me?" asked a now amused Yahiko. Anko just rolled her eyes and proceeded to eat the assorted sweets followed by Yahiko who also ate them, though with less enthusiasim than the woman sitting next to him.

"Your worried about the brat aren't you?" questioned Anko.

"Maybe" came Yahiko's reply. "Heh...so what do you know that I don't?" asked Anko once more.

"That grass-nin..." murmurmed Yahiko. Anko just glanced to him "What about him? he creeped you out like he did Naruto?"

"I felt like I've met him before" answered Yahiko as he munched down on the dango. Anko raised an eyebrow at his statement "From where? during the war in Amegakure?"

"I don't remember, at any rate we should head to the preliminary stage building once we're done sorting out these forms" stated Yahiko.

"Forms...right" muttered Anko "Let's just burn 'em"

Yahiko nearly spit out the contents of his mouth as he heard Anko's sudden proclamation. "I ain't taking the blame if hokage-sama decides to kill us"

"Ah, it was just a joke; say how bout' you and me go out for a night of passion?" grinned Anko. Yahiko just looked to her in boredom. "Your seduction skills sucks"

"That's were your wrong, normally I'd just get you drunk and drag you to my bedroom but seeing as I'm nice and all at the moment; I'm giving you a choice." grinned Anko.

"Uh huh.." agreed Yahiko as he finished his plate of dango.

"She's not coming back, you know; it's time you actually moved on Yahiko" came Anko's voice. Yahiko just glanced at her and wiped his mouth with a tissue "I'll be at the exam buliding, finish up and meet me there" and then in a whirlwind of leaves, Yahiko was gone leaving Anko to finish up on her meal. She knew it was a sore subject touching the subject of Yahiko's lover, Konan. But she took the chance anyway.

* * *

"Great, he's going to hate me now" muttered Anko. The sound of footsteps drew her attention, she looked to see three chunnin gathered infront of her.

"What's the matter?" asked Anko.

"There's something you and Yahiko-san need to see...speaking of which, where is he anyway?" asked one of the chunnin. Anko paid him a glance "None of your business, now what do you want me to see? if it's something stupid, all three of you are going to end up dead"

"It's not stupid, we found this" answered the second chunnin, he came forward giving Anko the paper slip. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Three grass nin were supposed to take part in the exam but all of three of them were found murdered and their faces well...devoured" replied the second chunnin. Anko's thoughts went back to what Yahiko had said.

* * *

_"Your worried about the brat aren't you?" questioned Anko._

_"Maybe" came Yahiko's reply. "Heh...so what do you know that I don't?" asked Anko once more._

_"That grass-nin..." murmurmed Yahiko. Anko just glanced to him "What about him? he creeped you out like he did Naruto?"_

_"I felt like I've met him before" answered Yahiko as he munched down on the dango. Anko raised an eyebrow at his statement "From where? during the war in Amegakure?"_

* * *

"Take me to the bodies" came her command. The chunnin nodded their head and began to lead the special jounin to the sight of the murder _"Tch, he picks now of all times to become sentimental; damn Yahiko"_

The man in question laid on a branch of a tree with his hands behind his head making it into a pillow for his head. He laid on the branch with his right leg over his left and looked onto the sky. He looked on as thoughts encompassed him of the seven years that had gone by. He smirked.

"Heh, I was expecting Shisui to jump put from somewhere and beg for a date with Rin-san, well we can't have everything huh?" spoke Yahiko to no one in particular.

* * *

_"Shisui murdered himself?!"_

_"Yes Yahiko-san, we were wondering if you knew anything since you were the captain of his team" said one of the Uchiha clansmen. Yahiko stood in shock and surprise, unable to move. The prodding of the Uchiha police force snapped him out of his daze as he looked to them._

_"When did this happen?!"_

_"Yesterday night, his body was found in the Naka river"_

_"He drowned himself!? but why!?" asked a shocked Yahiko. The Uchiha clansmen then presented him with a note. Yahiko's face scrunched up in confusion as he recieved it. Reading it, his eyes widened._

_"That was his last note but we can't be sure of the genuinity because..."_

_"Any person with the sharingan can copy other's handwriting" completed Yahiko. "Correct" answered the second of the Uchiha clansmen "We are not supposed to share this infromation but since you were the team leader of both Itachi and Shisui, yesterday night at the same time Shisui killed himself, there was a clan meeting taking place; every Uchiha was suposed to attend but only two didn't attend"_

_Yahiko began sweating as the revelation hit him. "You don't mean.."_

_"Itachi and Shisui did not attend the meeting" came the statement. Yahiko looked to the clansmen in shock and then anger composed him._

_"Quit screwing around! Itachi and Shisui were the best of friends! even after Itachi left to join the ANBU, we always stayed in touch! there's no way he would do such a thing!" argued Yahiko._

_"Till we gather any evidence, Itachi Uchiha is a suspect in our case" answered the clansmen._

_"Then your wasting your time! Itachi would never do such a thing, now if you'll excuse me I have a mission to go.."_

Oh how wrong he had been and on the same night, reports came in that the whole Uchiha clan had been massacred by none other than his subordinate. Yahiko let out an audible sigh as he looked to the vast blue expanse of the sky above him.

_"I wonder what your doing now Itachi..." _thought a saddened Yahiko.

* * *

"Yahiko!" came a shout. Yahiko was immedeatly snapped out of his daze as he looked to down from the branch he was laying on.

"Genma..." muttered Yahiko.

"There you are, listen I just got reports that three grass nin were murdered; they were apart of the chunnin exams, you know anything about that?" asked Genma. Yahiko's face scrunched up in confusion.

"Grass nin?" and then it hit the orange hair shinobi. _"I was right, those were just henge's"_

"In any case, it seems Anko entered the forest to search for them" came Genma's voice. Yahiko's eyes widened in surprise and then before Genma could finish talking, Yahiko brushed past him with his superior speed.

"Yahiko!"

"Tell the medic-nin at the building inside the forest to prepare for any injured! and tell the others to close off any and all entrance to the forest of death." called out Yahiko. Genma looked on in confusion at Yahiko's retreating form "But!"

"Do it now! Genma!" shouted Yahiko and in a flash he was out of the area. _"She's going to get herself killed!"_

"It's been a long time sensei, how 'bout I end your miserable life and we'll call it a day huh?" asked Anko, drawing her kunai out, she adapted a battle stance.

"My, my; feisty as ever I see" grinned Orochimaru. Anko let out a smirk of her own "Of course, it's not everyday that I get to kill my sensei is it?"

"No, I suppose not"

* * *

_**AN: AND Done! a big shout out and thank you for everyone of you that has reviewed the story and followed it! it means a lot! I am so grateful to you guys that you would take the time out to read this! thank you very much! oh yeah, I'm sorry if I didn't reply to ur reviews, was really busy but now I'm not so haha ask away :D**_

iluvninjas: Huh? what gave you that idea? :/

PriestessKasumiUzumaki: haah, glad I could surprise you, priestess-san! :D

Mr. Carrot: hahah! did you make up your name to match the story? haha

Simgr101: Yeah, it's a lil confusing now as to how Obito would go through Madara's plan but all shall be revelaled, mwhahha!


	9. Reaper Death seal

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, that right belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei..**

**Chapter 9: Dead demon seal**

* * *

"Who told you to interfere?!"

The voice of Anko resonated within the chunnin exam building. Yahiko just looked to her smugly with his arms folded over his chest looking to the woman who sat opposite to him with bandages now adorning her right arm. It had been a fierce battle, a battle of vengence and Anko had almost lost save for not the orange haired figure infront of her. That did not stop Anko however and she kept up her facade of anger.

"I would have killed him for sure this time!"

"Hah!" resonated Yahiko's outward chuckled. Anko blinked at him in irritation "Heh! you think your the only one who can take on a sannin?!"

"Well..." cut in a voice. Yahiko and Anko looked to the entrance of the medical bay to find a figure dressed in white robes with light red tinges at the robes side. He wore a hat that covered the fronnt portion of his face, it had small tinges of the color red at it's edges and a wide space of white on it's upper portion. Yahiko slowly pushed himself off the wall as he looked to the figure. "Hokage-sama?"

"Considering the fact that he was trained by Jiraiya, and also at the home of the toads; I have no doubt that he would fair a better chance than you, Anko..." came his amused voice. Anko jsut looked away in defeat grumbling inderneath her breath. Yahiko let out a small chuckle while the third hokage smiled.

"Nevertheless though it was reckless, I have to commend you for taking on your old sensei like that; but using 'that jutsu' as a suicide attack was indeed reckless; you should have waited for backup" scolded the hokage.

"Backup? carrot top over here decided to go all sentimental on me and went off to brood" stated an irritated Anko. The hokage just raised an eyebrow in surprise and looked to the stated individual. Yahiko returned the gaze and the hokage's gaze softened a bit, he could understand the emotional trouble that Yahiko was going through. He let out an audible sigh and looked back to Anko.

"Regardless Anko, you should have waited...now what is this that Orochimaru wanted?" asked a curious third hokage. Anko looked to Yahiko who nodded his head, but before he began to speak; he was cut off by the hokage once more. "Come with me, Yahiko" he then turned his gaze to Anko once more. "It's best you stay here and recuperate before the prelimnary stages, Anko"

"Understood hokage-sama" answered a now defeated Anko. Sh held her gaze as Yahiko walked out of the medical along with the hokage. She would need to rest but Orochimaru's words haunted her at the moment. She shuddered as she recalled her old sensei's words.

_"Don't stop the exams, if you do; the leaf will burn"_

* * *

"So what about Sasuke?" asked a concerned Yahiko.

He placed his hands at his sides and shoved them into the pockets of his pants. He looked to the hokage who looked trouble in thought. The hokage lifted his head and glanced to the younger man "From what we have gathered; it's the same as Anko's curse mark... we'll have to disqualify him so that he doesn't harm the other competitors"

Yahiko's eyes widened in surprise "You don't seriously mean that hokage-sama?"

The thrid hokage stopped and looked to a concerned Yahiko. "I do, the curse mark causes an unreasonable amount of bloodlust; we can't have Sasuke depending on it's power."

"But to disqualify him? he was just brandished with it; there's a chance that he can still control it!" retorted a now angered Yahiko. Hiruzen Sarutobi just let out an audible sigh and looked to the younger man once more "Yahiko-kun, I know how you feel...seeing that he is Itachi's little brother; I can tell that you have some kind of obligation to him but-"

"But nothing hokage-sama! here's another scenario: set his match up first, we'll be able to determine how much the mark has affected him and I can interfere if anything happens, I don't want him to lose on a disqualification without even a fight...but if it calls for it then fine.." explained Yahiko. The third hokage was surprsied at the young man's sudden outburst; he considered his plan and then he agreed to it.

"Fine, I'll inform the matchmakers and you will need to inform Kakashi" answered the hokage. Yahiko nodded his head and then watched as the hokage walked away from him. He now had the task of explaining to Kakashi what would happen if his student were to depend on another power. "Things always got to be complicated huh?"

"That's usually the case when dealing with the hokage"

Yahiko looked behind to the voice that had broken through his musings "You heard then?"

"No. I just arrived; care to fill me in on what happened?"

Yahiko turned around and looked at the man straight to his lone eye, he observed the man infront of him carefully scrutinizing him, he stood infront of him, his back a little slouched and he held an ornage book in his right hand. He brushed through the pages with precision and then walked over to a wall adjacent to them and leaned on it. Placing his right foot on the wall for support, he then looked up to the quiet form of Yahiko. "Well?"

"Orochimaru infiltrated the exam, it seems he's brandished Sasuke with a curse mark just like Anko's, Kakashi-san" stated Yahiko. Kakashi's lone eye widened as he began firing off questions at Yahiko in concern "And what about Naruto and Sakura?"

"They're fine, that's what the black ops told me anyway..." muttered Yahiko. Kakashi raised a lone eyebrow "Tenzo?"

"Yeah..."

Kakashi's gaze softened "I see...you took him on again?"

"Was the only way to save Anko" stated Yahiko. Kakashi just shook his head signalling his disapproval. _"Both of them have a problem with Orochimaru, I'm surprised he didn't just leave her to die..."_

"Just distracted him, Anko wanted to kill herself along with him; she used a forbidden jutsu...on top of that, her right arm was bleeding" explained Yahiko.

"The jutsu didn't work?" asked a concerned Kakashi.

"It didn't...he substituted using a mud clone rendering her unable to complete it...  
continued Yahiko. Kakshi's raised an eyebrow at him "You knew the handseals?"

"Huh?"

"I mean how did you know the handseals for that jutsu?" asked Kakashi once more. Yahiko just pllaced his hands in his pockets as he answered him "Jiraiya sensei is a natural seal master or rather yondaime-sama was; he knew the Uzumaki clan techniques after all"

Kakashi blinked at him in surprise _"Jiraiya-sama taught him? then that means..." _Kakashi looked to him in seriousness "you know how to perform the reaper death seal..."

Yahiko smirked and began walking away from him "Maybe...before I forget Sasuke will be fighting in the first round, give him a warning not to use the curse mark."

Kakashi didn't let up as he blocked Yahiko's path. "Yahiko-kun"

"What?"

"Tell me the truth, can you use it or not?"

"Who knows? maybe I can, maybe I can't; I'll see you later Kakashi-san" replied a smirking Yahiko and then he brushed past him leaving a irritated Kakashi in his wake, Kakashi kept his gaze on him and let out an audible _"He only acts like his old self when he's with Naruto or Sasuke...guess Shisui's death hit him harder than we thought...I'll deal with him later, I should focus on Sasuke and Naruto for now..."_

* * *

Kakashi then turned around on his heel and walked away from he and Yahiko stood conversing. Yahiko on the other hand, had moved to the open arena of the chunnin prelimnary stages. He stood on the side railings, leaning on the wall he looked down to the arena as he composed himself in thought. _"Five years and not a single trace of you, Itachi..."_

* * *

_"Maaan! I'm tired..."_

_"Your always tired, Shisui..." _

_"Shut up captain! Itachi will agree with me, right Itachi?" Shisui looked over to Itachi who ignored him. Shisui sweatdropped as he looked to the younger Uchiha "Oi, oi don't tell me your still angry cause I ate your plate of dango?"_

_And still Itachi ignored him which elicitated a chuckled from Yahiko. "I think he's really angry at you, Shisui"_

_"Shut up captain! this was all your fault! you were the one who told me that the dango I ate was mine!" retorted an irritated Shisui. Yahiko just let out an audible sigh and then he smirked "Well you are a shinobi, you ate your plate and then you proceeded to eat Ita-"_

_"No way! stop putting the blame on me!"_

_"I ain't the one who ate Itachi's plate of dango, now am I?" grinned Yahiko. Shisui grumbled under his breath as he looked away from Yahiko and Itachi. "One of these days captain, one of these days...I'm gonna gget the drop on you"_

_"You do realise I can hear you right?" sweatdropped Yahiko. This elicitated an angry retort from Shisui who looked to him inirritation. "Yeah! and for measure! I'll show you one day! I'll show you and Itachi! hmph!" and then Yahiko and Itachi watched as he shunshinsed out of the area. Yahiko was left in a deadpanned state as was Itachi. Yahiko looked to Itachi, the latetr who in turn looked back to him. Shisui's echo caught them off guard as they heard it "I'll show you all!"_

_Yahiko chuckled as did Itachi "You do realise his threat's will become legimate one day, Yahiko-san?"_

_"I do, but until then I'm going to enjoy making fun of him like this" grinned Yahiko " They then proceeded out of the area following Shisui who had shunshined out of the area before them._

* * *

"Your awfully broody today..."

Yahiko snapped out of his daze and looked to his right, his gaze softened as he watched a woman come up to him. He spared her a glance and then looked down to the arena once more. She stopped and placed ahand on her hip looking to him with a raised eyebrow "Anko told me what happened.."

"Did she now?" asked Yahiko, he glanced to the woman who just nodded her head. "What else did she tell you Kurenai-san?"

"Just the usual recklessness you pull off during missions" smiled Kurenai. Yahiko just glanced at her once more and then leaned over the railings, his gaze resting on the hand seal statue that was present in the arena.

"Care to tell me what exactly happened?"

Yahiko stood in silence as he thought back to what had happened. He pursed his lips in thought, his gaze steadily on the statue of the hand seal.

* * *

_"Ah...so we meet again"_

_"You just couldn't wait, could you Anko?" muttered Yahiko as he looked to her fallen form now sprawled out on the ground looking at him in pain. _

_"S,..s-shut up and kill him a-already, carrot t-top" muttered Anko. _

_"Kill me? why Yahiko-kun, didn't you tell your friends?"_

_"..."_

_"T-tell us what Yahik-Ugh" _

_Yahiko looked to Anko who struggled to stand on the ground, wriggling in pain "He can't be killed..."_

_"What?!"_

_Orochimaru let out a chuckle as he looked to Anko and then to Yahiko "So now you know, Anko; I'm surprised you didn't report this intel to the leaf"_

_"I did, only the hokage and Jiraiya-sensei knows, but your not immortal; the fourth hokage's jutsu can easily send you to oblivion.." answered a smirking Yahiko._

_"What nonsense are you spouting? the fourth hokage's jutsu?!" muttered a now concerned Orochimaru._

_"Oh? Lord Orochimaru doesn't know about it? I'm surprised.."teased Yahiko. Orochimaru's now calm facade was now replaced with one of anger and irritation. "I will ask you this once, what 'jutsu' are you talking about?"_

_"Maybe I should just use it now and kill you" said a smug Yahiko. Orochimaru's eyes widened ins urprise, he ha dneevr seen Yahiko this arrogant before and it had startled him, thrown him off guard. _

_"Heh...but if I did then I'd die too; we can't have that can we?" replied an amused Yahiko. At that point, Orochimaru was caught off guard and was sent flying into a bark of a wooden tree, his back crashed into it. He looked to see a clone of Yahiko coming at him, he brought his arm and transformed it into snakes. It caught the clone but then his eyes widened as the clone smirked and then an explsoion covered the area with Yahiko carrying Anko and escaping to the chunnin exam building. Anko looked at him with the bare amount of conciousness she possesed._

_"S-since when did you learn the fourth hokage's jut-"_

_"I didn't, it was a bluff; only the third hokage can perform it as of right now" quickly answered Yahiko. "Taking on Orochimaru in a forest like this is sucide, I can take him in an open space but not here..."_

_"Such a c-coward" muttered an amused Anko._

_"Heh, better than you dying now isn't it?" asked Yahiko. _

_"S-should have left me to d-die.." muttered Anko once more. Yahiko just ignored her as he jumped from treetop. Konoha had taught him the importance of friendship's, he wouldn't dare defy it._

* * *

"The participants are coming in, I'll tell you later" answered Yahiko and then he shoved his hands in his pockets and walked away from a surprised Kurenai. The sound of footsteps caught her attention as she turned around.

"Asuma"

"Where's Yahiko going off to?" asked Asuma. Kurenai turned towards where Yahiko had gone too. She let out an audible sigh "He is the proctor for the second and third exams...I'm not surprised that he's busy.."

"I heard that Orochimaru showed up..."

"Yeah, we have to be on guard..."

* * *

_**AN: And done! sorry for not updating in a long time, was really busy.**_

**_ chichi511: Thank you for your interest! :D That's a give, he will find them!_**

**_ cariangelus: Thank yo uvery much! ^ _ ^_**

**_ NinjaRiderWriter: Thabnks alot man! :D  
_**

**_ Beloved Daughter: yeah, I'm building up to that when he meet's Itachi, look fwd to it!_**

**_ littlekaleidoscope: He's mobile and healthy for this fic! i wanted to make it a proper fight between him and Yahiko..oops...spoilers my bad!_**


	10. To protect

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, that right belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei..**

**Chapter 10: To Protect**

* * *

"Graaaaaah!"

Sasuke's scream of pain rang throughout the prelimnary arena of the chunnin exams. Up in the stands, Naruto winced at his comrades' scream. He wasn't accustomed to seeing his friend this helpless. The opponent who Sasuke was facing was a ninja from his own village. His name was Yoroi, he wore a standard purple attire with an undershirt of white, he wore dark round glasses and the lower portion of his face was covered by a purple scarf. He held onto Sasuke's hair forcing the latter onto the ground. His technique was rare and that was the absorption of chakra. The curse mark on Sasuke's neck receded and proceeded forth as he struggled to maintain it. Sasuke grit his teeth in anger and pain. He could use the power that was given to him, it felt good to him; the surge, the thrill of feeling it. But his sensei's words snapped back to him.

_"Sasuke...don't use the curse mark, fight as hard as you can to contain it; but if you use it, we will intervene and you will be disqualified..."_

Her words resulted in him acheiving renewed determination. He clenched both his hands and caught the right arm of his opponent, he tried to overpower him but to no avail. The others watched the struggle in awe. In the stands, team seven along with their sensei looked on in pain and anger. The hyperactive knucklehead ninja as he was affectionately known by one jounin shouted at the top of his lungs for his friend to fight it off. Sakura looked on as well, cleching her fist; there was nothing that they could do at the moment. She looked to her sensei, she looked on in concern as well. her eyes held no emotion but if one could see carefully, they could see her flinching. Sakura then looked back to the battle below her. At the same moment, Naruto moved to intervene but was stopped as his sensei placed a hand in his shoulder stopping him.

"Rin sensei!?"

"Naruto...if you intervene, Sasuke will be disqualified; not just that it will damage his pride, stay calm. Yahiko-kun will stop the match, he knows Sasuke's limits" replied a calm Rin.

"But he's-"

"He's doing fine Naruto-kun!"

Naruto blinked as he turned aorund to see a boy, a year older than him flashing a thumbs-up to him. His gaze softened and in surprise "Lee..."

"Don't worry, Sasuke is the same as Neji! and to them, this is nothing!" paraded the boy. Rin let out an audible sigh as her lips turned into an amused smirk. _"He reminds me so much of how Gai was...". _She then looked to the said man, Gai on seeing that Rin was looking at her flashed her a grin and the exact same pose as his student. A sweatdrop settled on the back off Rin's head _"Correction...he reminds me of how Gai is..."_

"Stop hitting on her! you super bushy brow sensei!"

Rin blinked as Naruto's shout cut through to her, she let out a silent chuckle and then looked to Yahiko who stood on the ground watching Yoroi and Sasuke battle it out. _"I hope you know what your doing Yahiko-kun"_

Down in the battleground, Yahiko looked on in keen observation at the match before him; he could see Sasuke's curse mark receeding and then appearing, a continuous struggle. _"Hang in there, Sasuke" _he watched as Sasuke then fought back, his right leg sweeping Yoroi off his feet and at the same moment with speed unrivaled, he launched him into the air by kicking his chin. Using the ground as a launching pad, he launched up behind Yoroi, this had now become an aerial battle as Yahiko looked on nonchalantly as Sasuke floated behind Yoroi. He could hear the conversation that the two opponents were having and silently smirked.

Back in the stands, Lee and his teacher Gai looked on astonished, The former of the two making known his thoughts "That's the hidden lotus! but how did he-" Lee stopped as he recalled the small match he had with Sasuke in the chunnin exam written building. He looked up once more, his gaze now hardened on Sasuke.

Naruto and Sakura were ecstatic as they watched their teammate regain a hold of the battle. "Yeah! show'em Sasuke!" came Naruto's voice. The jounin looked on at the spectacle, their thoughts to themseelves and not to each other. Rin looked on as well as a small smile settled on her face _"Seems' Sasuke learnt a few thing's before he entered the exam..." _She then glanced to Gai and Lee whose gazes had hardened. "He copied it...but it looks like he's making it into his own."

"Huh? What do you mean by that Rin?" came Gai's inquisitive voice. Rin just flashed a smile his way "Look there..."

"The hidden lotus? please this won't work on me..." stated a smug Yoroi, to put emphasis on the statement, he brought up his right hand and blocked a kick from Sasuke's right leg, the latter smirked as he placed a finger on Yoroi's back "Don't worry, from here on out...it's all original". Sasuke brought up his right elbow and on Yoroi's stomach and sent him flying downwards. It seemed like suspended motion as if time itself stopped, Sasuke and Yoroi fell to the floor slowly. Sasuke brought up his left leg making a semi circle rotation.

"Lions barrage!"

He planted in Yoroi's gut and they both crashed into the ground, cracks developed in the ground below Yoroi who let out a scream of pain. Sasuke skidded away from him and laid on the battle floor exhausted, he slowly got up and panted looking to his opponents fallen form.

Yahiko walked up to the two fallen ninja and surveyed them, He knelt down to check Yoroi's condition and then looked to Sasuke who panted hard. He stood up once more; a small smirk was thrown Sasuke's way and then he proceeded to call out the victor "The winner of this match is Sasuke Uchiha!" Team seven erupted in cheer as Yahiko walked to Sasuke, the latter who in turn who was so exhausted that he almost fell down once more, a poof was heard and behind the thirteen year old boy was a silver haired jounin who placed a knee and supported the boy from falling. "Hmm, not bad; let's get that curse mark all sealed up..."

Sasuke's right eye looked to the man in irritation. "Y...ou..."

Kakashi then showed off his infamous eyesmile and then looked to Yahiko and nodded his head, the latter who in turn just sent him a salute and with another poof, the wielders of the sharingan had dissapeared off the battleground. Yahiko then signalled to the medical team who came up and carried Yoroi off in a stretcher. He let out an audible sigh and then looked to the hokage who noddded his head.

"Huh!? where'd Sasuke go!? and why did Inu ANBU take him!?" asked a very confused Naruto.

Rin let out and audible sigh and began to explain the Naruto, the reasons "Don't worry Naruto, Kakashi just took him to get him patched up...you'll see him later"

"Aww...now how am I gonna show off my mad skills to him?" pouted Naruto. This elicitated a groan from Sakura "Calm down Naruto, you'll get your chance soon enough"

Yahiko's voice cut through their discussion "Will the participants of the next match, please come down once the system has decided; we don't have time to waste..."

* * *

Their attention turned to a large green screen which lighted up with names, a few seconds passed as names circled, dragged, appeared and dissapeared on the screen. And then it stopped with two names on the screen. Naruto's eyes widened as did Sakura's. They were both in shock and in awe at the match that was decided next.

"Will Gaara of the sand and Lee please come down to the arena"

Lee looked on in enthusiasim as he sported a grin "Finally my turn!" he then threw his gaze to Gaara who was already in the arena awaiting Lee's arrival "And against a powerful opponent like him, I will throw caution to the wind!"

"My student! let your youth shine brightly!" grinned Gai, Asuma, Kurenai and Rin let out an audible sigh at the m. They would never change, The others in the arena sweadropped at their exchange and then they watched as Lee jumped down to the arena and adopted a fighting pose. Yahiko looked to the two of them and seeing as they were both ready. He brought up his arm and started the match

"Begin"

With a burst of speed Lee raced forward to meet Gaara in a head on clash, with each punch and kick blocked by Gaara's sand, Lee continued on his unrelentless assault. Yahiko looked on at the match before him, he smirked to himself and then spared a glance to the stands above him, glancing at Gai, the jounin sensei of the particiapnt before him, he looked to the match examining Lee's movements. _"If he's anything like Gai then he'll know that he needs to reach another level of speed to take his opponent down" _thought Yahiko. He then glanced to the second particiapnt; Gaara of the sand, he felt an eerie sense of dread from the boy that unnerved him and yet he reminded him of the day he met Naruto. He snapped back to the match and looked on as Lee retreated back and planted himself on the chunnin exam statue.

Lee looked on in silent observation at the opponent below him, quietly settling his thought's _"He is tough...which means..." _the boy then looked to his sensei who shared the same expression as he did. Lee stood on the statue as Gaara called out to him "What's the matter?..are you afraid?". Lee ignored him and looked to Gai from the statue "Gai-sensei, can I take them off!?" came the boy's shout. Gai held a moment of silence and then nodded his head flashing his signature thumbs up and his sparkling teeth "Go forth and show them the fruits of your training my student!"

And at that moment, Lee took to the wrappings near his legs and picked them up, unwrapping them off his leg; he then brought both of them scoffed. a blonde girl with pigtails scoffed as she looked to the boy who removed the weights "Training weights? please, that won't be enough to stop Gaara" she was however quickly corrected as the weight's fell to the ground. An explosion occured from the impact of the weights to the ground startling all who were in the arena.

* * *

"Aaaaahhhh!"

Sasuke's scream tore through the end of the chunnin exam building. It was a small secluded place where Kakashi had brought the gennin. He watched as the lone Uchiha's curse mark compressed into a circle. He looked on in amusement, his voice reaching the ears of the avenger.

"I've sealed the mark, but from here on out; it's your own will which will determine whether you use it or not" stated Kakashi. Sasuke panted hard and then fell onto the floor unconcious. Kakashi smirked underneath his mask; his two hands shoving themeselves in his pants pockets."Too tired to even argue...well it's to be expected.."

"Hmm, it's been a long time since we last met"

A voice tore Kakashi's thought's as he immedeatly adopted a defensive stance infront of Sasuke, as he looked to who was it that had interrupted him "You!" stated a startled Kakashi.

"My, you have grown; you've even learnt sealing techniques; I'm impressed"

"Orochimaru, what did you do to Sasuke? more so why him?" muttered an angered Kakashi. Orochimaru just chuckled and then looked to the sharingan warrior.

"You already know the reason, he will come to me or rather I will take him because he seeks power" explained Orochimaru. At that moment, Kakashi lone eye enraged in anger and he placed his right hand in the middle, his two legs distancing itself from each other, blue electricity danced around his right hand as he roared "We'll both die here, I'll kill you if you lay a hand on him or Naruto!"

Orochimaru just chuckled at the sudden hostility "Now you don't have to do that? see...i'm going away; oh please send a message to me dear ol' sensei? tell him 'The leaf will burn' " Kakashi's anger grew in rage as he looked to Orochimaru who then dissapeared by fading into the darkness. Once feeling that he was gone, the blue electricity dissapeared from his right hand. he placed a hand on his forehead now realising the gravity of what he was about to do. _"Taking on a sannin...what was I thinking? Yahiko-kun was right; he's dangerous" _His lone eye then turned to Sasuke who nlay peacefully on the floor _"Atleast one of us is resting...whew"_

* * *

"No! Lee stop! you can't go on any further" shouted a concerned Sakura.

The match had gone on long enough with Rock Lee severely damaging Gaara, but to no avail; he had resorted to the techniques of his teacher in a final attempt to best his opponent but he laid there in pain; writhing in agony, his right arm and leg shattered. Blood seeping from his mouth. Yahiko had moved to stop the match but was stopped by none other that Gai. But this had gone on long enough and Lee had lost conciousness; yet he stood unaware of his surroundings and the danger that laid before him. Gaara lay on the ground as well but still able to move, he brought his sand once more to crush the final pieces of bones in his opponent. And at that moment, Gai moved to stop the match but someone had already moved to stop it before him and that was..

"Yahiko-kun..." whispered Gai

Yahiko looked to the stands sparing Gai a glance and then to Gaara who slowly stood up "This match is over, return to the stands Gaara.."

"You...it's not over until he's de-"

A spike of killing intent caught Gaara's attention as he glared into the eyes of Yahiko who stood glaring icily at the genning infront of him. Anf then the whole of the chunnin exam candidates as well as the jounin were startled as Gaara let out an insane laugh looking to Yahiko who stood unfazed. Gaara then pointed to Yahiko.

"You...your just like me...your itching to kill those who drove you into this pit of loneliness" stated an insane Gaara. "I can see it in your eyes...they're warm with kindness yet covered by coldness.."

Kurenai's eyes widened as she looked to the conversation beetween the jounin and the gennin. Asuma narrowed his eyes as did Rin. Gai however shunshined to the area where his student stood unconcious, tears slowly falling from his eyes. Yahiko however kept his eyes on Gaara. Naruto felt fear from the exchange as he watched his older adopted brother stare down the demon of the sand.

_"Nii-san? what's talking about? what's wrong with you?" _thought a concerned Naruto.

"Return to the stands, I won't tell you again" stated Yahiko, he then glanced behidn to Gai "Gai-san, call the medical team and send him to the infirmary"

"Right.." muttered Gai, he then watched as the medical team arrived and slowly placed Lee on the stretcher, Rin as well appeared and helped them to carry out their medical examination. gai folowed suite leaving Gaara and Yahiko in the arena staring down each other, one with an insane smile and another with a smirk.

Sakura blinked "Yahiko-san's smiling?"

_"Just what are you thinking Yahiko?" _thought Asuma, he narrowed his eyes on the two of them; the third hokage watched their staredown and then decided to interven himself "Will the participant from the sand move out of the arena? we shall begin the next match"

That did it as Gaara glanced to the hokage who leveled him with a stern glare, Gaara then let out a grunt and moved onto the stands with his arms folded over his chest, he glanced to Yahiko once more and then turned his eyes on Naruto. Yahiko's eyes momentarily widened at the stare Gaara performed on Naruto.

_"Try and get an inch near my little brother, I'll kill you where you stand"_

Gaara on sensing Yahiko's killing intent drew his gaze away to the green screen awaiting the enxt match. Naruto watched as then Yahiko looked to the screen once more; letting out an audible sigh, he began to speak "Will the participants of the next match please come down to the arena?"

Asuma then looked to Kurenai as they conversed "What was that all about?" asked a concerned Asuma. "Don't ask me, whatever it was; it scared some of the gennin here..."

"Just what was Yahiko thinking? taking on a gennin from the sand here would have lead to an international incident" muttered Asuma. Kurenai just let out an audible sigh "You know his story don't you?...these kids remind him of what he went through...his comrades? his life?"

"Yeah, I get it...but still.." muttered Asuma.

Naruto listened to all of this quietly and then looked to Yahiko once more. _"What happened when you were like me carrot nii-san?...I'm gonna get you to talk; that's for sure! and Lee hold on, I'll beat up that guy for you...I swear it.." _thought Naruto, he then sent a glare Gaara's way, a glare which held sadness of seeing his friend hurt.

_"Just watch me Lee.."_

* * *

_**AN: And done! a little christmas present! oh yeah! Merry Christmas! I was hopin' to get this up yesterday but I was concenrating on Devils and Valkyries and woah! things are really heating up in the manga huh? so many death's in the shinobi alliance because of Madara and Obito...grr! anyway hope we get ot see Sasuke soon! tc! later have a blessed Christmas.**_

_** Beloved Daughter: hahaha, well you just have to wait :D Yahiko might be seeing Konan sooner than expected; look fwd to it :)**_

**_ sparrowette: Thank you so much for your review, i really appreaciate, reveiews like that really keep me going :D yeah i kinda based Yahiko's personality off Gintoki from Gintama with a mix of pervyness from jiraiya since he exhibhits it when he was young. Also the way he blew off Obito was a great resource for his character assuring me that I had made it alright haha, but seriously thank you so much! _**

**_ Guest: The timeline in Naruto is screwed up :P well it got even more screwed up when Tobi was revealed to be Obito, your point is invalid until Kishimoto-sensei makes up a proper timeline, I'm going with this! besides this site isn't called "fanfiction" for nothing you know? :P_**

**_ chichi511: glad you liked it! :) and the next one will be before new year :D_**

**_ konanyahikonagatolover10: He will! bet on it! :D look fwd to that :)_**


	11. Our Nindo

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, that right belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei..**

* * *

**To konannagatoyahikolover10: Thanks a lot for the review! :D hmm, I'm thinking on it, but mostly yes...he will meet Konan sooner than expected.**

**To KanamexYuukiLover : Most likely so! thanks for the review! :D**

**To Riku Uzumaki : Actually, I haven't changed anything in the teams...Rin is just a stand-in..I was going to explain it in the next few chapters.**

**To senpen banka: Thank syou so much! hope you continue to read! :D**

**To leoralphdonniemickey: Will being Konan mostly...I want to build upon the tension between Yahiko and her.**

**To BeautifulOichi: Your welcome! thanks for reading! :D**

**To AkechiMitsuhideoftheKing: your welcome! thanks for reading! :D**

**To KunoichiNene20: haha! thank you! :D**

**To SW2Yukimura: Your very much welcome! :D**

**To Great Hiro: Thank you for reading! :D**

**To mosesxkarmanlover: Thank you! will be more frequent with the updates!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: "Our Nindo"**

"Yo"

A poof sound could be heard throughout the arena as Kakashi shunshined and stood next to his gennin team. Naruto's head turned in surprise as he looked to his now appeared sensei "Kakashi sensei?!"'

"Hello there, Naruto"

Kakashi's lone eye curved up into an eye smile as he raised a hand and sent a saulte his students' way. Sakura immedeatly brightened up at this, and turned to her sensei in concern.. "Kakashi sensei?...is Sasuke-"

"He's fine, Sakura; nothing to be worried about" answered Kakashi, his tone was light and free of worry as he looked to the arena and raised his eyebrows in surprise at the damage that had occured in the arena _"Hmm, as I expected...it was good that I managed to sneak a glance at Lee's battle after I finished with Sasuke..."_

"You look relieved"

A voice cut his thughts at the moment, he slowly turned to the source of the voice; and galnced at the figure who placed her arms over her hips and looked to him, she raised an eyebrow and had a small smirk plastered on her face "Well, there was this beautiful woman on the way who insisted that she wanted to go dancing with me...luckily for me, another gentleman helped me escape her, Rin" came his small but meaningful excuse.

"Dancing...right" her voice was laced with sarcasm as she looked to him. "Now I know your trying to make me jealous but please try a little harder..."

"Will think of a better one next time then" eye smiled Kakashi, Rin let out an audible sigh as she turned away from the copy ninja leaving a nervous Naruto and Sakura in their wake, Kakashi then leaned over the barricade placed infront of them to see the matchup that was taking place. His lone yee lazily examined the participants in the match. One, he knew...the other? he assumed that it was a participant from the sound village which proved true as he looked to her headband.

_"Hmm, a Nara huh?...isn't that the kid Asuma keeps saying has an IQ rare for kids these days? then again he is a Nara...Shikaku-san's son nonetheless..."_ thought Kakashi, he snuck a glance as Shikamaru finished exectuing his strategy, he unconsciously smirked underneath his mask at the finishing blow. With his signature shadow mimic technique, Shikamaru made her opponent bend over backwards but on doing so had made her hit the wall...a very hard wall.

Yahiko moved forward and knelt down examining the participant from the sound village, he let out an audible sigh and then looked up "The winner of this match is Shikamaru Nara...will the next participants prepare themselves for their match..."

"Yes! go Shikamaru!" shouted an enthusiatic Ino. Choji looked on as well and grinned at him "I knew you could do it!"

"That was ingenious..." murmured a disbelieving Sakura _"Who would've thought that Shikamaru of all people would win the match?"_

Naruto looked on as well sending praises to his classmate, he watched as Shikamru rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and spoke his trademark lines "What a drag..." he then proceeded to climb up back to the baclcony, Asuma slowly looked ot him and smirked "Not bad..."

"Heh...whatever" muttered Shikamaru "Let's get to the next match already, the sooner we finish, the sooner I can go home and sleep.."

"You are so lazy! be a lil' enthusiastic will you? you just won!" scolded a dissapointed Ino. Shikamaru just leaned over the railings and looked to her "Yeah, yeah...whatever.."

Down below, Yahiko looked on to the conversation and then proceeded to look to the computerized screen for the next match, so far, the matches had been uninteresting to him save for Lee's fight with Gaara and Sasuke's fight...he had watched a number of participants performed including Neji and Hinata Hyuuga. If he hadn't intervened at that moment, Hinata would've died. He had pinned Neji to the ground, his knee was ontop of his head and he had drove Neji's face into the ground stopping the match effectively. Gai had reprimanded him for injuring his student but Yahiko had stated that Hinata was a comrade to Neji and that he should either learn that or it should be taught to him by Yahiko, himself...this had promptly silenced the jonin. The next match had consisted of Sakura and Ino; with both of them coming to a draw...thanks to a certain blonde haired teenager...Yahiko silently snuck a glance at Naruto and smirked at him.

_"You just can't shut up..can you Naruto?" _silenetly chuckled Yahiko, his musings then came back to the screen to find the enxt matchup now decided. His gaze softened into a surprise. Letting out an audible sigh, he called out the participants "Will Naruto Uzumaki and Kiba Inazuka come down to the arena please...we will begin the match as soon as possible.."

Naruto grinned in surprise and then pumped his fist "Yeah! finally my turn!" he then looked to Kakashi and Rin respectively. Kakashi looked to Naruto and then proceeded to give him some advice "Naruto...teamwork isn't applicable here, so all bets are off...do your best" eye smiled Kakashi _"Show them how much you've grown..."_

Rin looked on as well and smiled at Naruto "Give it your best, don't hold back; you got it?"

"Yeah! I definetly will! thanks Kakashi sensei! Rin-nee chan!" they watched as he promptly jumped from the balcony and onto the ground. Rin twitched in anger as she looked to the blonde _"I thought I told you to call me sensei from now on...Naruto."_

Similarly, to the balcony oppostite to them, Kiba Inazuka grinned as his dog, akamaru barked at him "Yeah! we're up against the kid! let's do this!"...but before he could jump into the fray. A voice rang out to him "Kiba.."

"Huh? Kurenai sensei?.."

"Be careful, Naruto has been trained by Yahiko; there's no telling what he might pull out, be on your guard"

"Oh! I'll be fine, Kurenai sensei; he was nothing but a failure back in the academy days; heh I won't even break a sweat! just watch!" grinned Kiba. Kurenai let out an audible sigh and then nodded her head prompting the young Inuzuka to jump down into the arena.

Naruto held a determined gaze as he stood infront of the Inazuka, Kiba did the same but with a verbal abuse to his opponent "Ready to lose punk?"

"In your dreams, dog breath" grinned Naruto.

Yahiko silently snuck a glance at Naruto, he couldn't be biased in this match; that was the main reason the hokage had given him the position for the proctor of the exam; so that he would learn to make decisions down the middle and not favouring any of the participants.. "Alright...begin!"

Naruto immedeatly drew back and started making seals, Kiba's eyes widened at the speed of the seals that the young Uzumaki had made, Yahiko silently looked on as Naruto did the same. Kiba then moved to attack the young Uzumaki with superior speed but was too late as Naruto finished the seals and then brought a hand to his mouth and drew back his mouth. _"Wind style: Multi vaccum wave!"_

Kiba closed his eyes as he braced fro the impact of the jutsu, he stopped as did Naruto who let out a small breath of air. Yahiko's eyes widened in surprise as the jutsu didn't connect nor did it appear. _"What's going on?...why didn't his jutsu!?..is he playing him? " _thought a concerned Yahiko. Naruto stood in shock as well but quickly recovered from it and utiilising the moment; punched Kiba in the face sending him flying across the arena. The Inuzuka skidded to a halt as he looked to Naruto in anger "You punk! deceiving me eh!? I'll show you!"

Yahiko looked to Naruto who held a confused expression on his face _"I knew it...he wasn't playing...he couldn't use the jutsu! but why? wasn't he able to build enough chakra?...no, he doesn't even need to build it...considering the amount of chakra he already has...he should've been easily able to dispatch it.."_

Naruto glanced to Kiba and then looked to his own hands _"Why couldn't I?...why couldn't I use the jutsu...It's taking so long to build up chakra, what's happening?" _thought a confused Naruto.

Back in the stands, Sakura shouted with enthusiasim at her teammate's enthusiasim "Yeah! that's the way Naruto! good plan!"

Choji and Ino also supported her in the endeavor as they looked on as well "That's the way Naruto! come on! one more! you can do it!"

Naruto sheepishly rubbed the back of his head and looked to them and chuckled "Hehe...can't say I planned it.."

Kakashi analysed the statement and the action that Naruto executed, He slowly opened and slided his headband upwards and his sharingan eye came into play "Something's wrong..." stated a concerned Kakashi. Rin and Gai heard him as they looked on "What's the matter Kakashi?" asked a condused Gai.

"Naruto...didn't fake that jutsu" stated Kakashi "He couldn't build up enough chakra to do it"

"What?" asked a surprised Rin, she then looked back to the match as Naruto adopted a fighting stance. "He's on a handicap then...worse than a handicap" muttered Rin.

Yahiko at that moment, didn; know what to do; for one he couldn't interfere in th ematch up but he knew that Naruto's sudden irregular control of chakra had something to do wtih Orochimaru. But he couldn't stop the match; if he did, that would be an immediate forfeit and he knew Naruto wouldn't forgive him if he did that. He let out an audible sigh and then his gaze softened as he looked to the young Uzumaki _"Don't give up Naruto...you can do it."_

Naruto looked back to his hands as a cold wave of doubt settled over him _"What's going on?...why couldn't I use that wind jutsu!?"..._he then looked to Yahiko who stood indefferent towards him. he clenched his fist and then looked to Kiba, who had now called out to his faithful pet. Naruto blinked as a small white puppy barked and stood infront of his oppenent.

"Eh?..." he picked up the puppy by it's front limbs and showed it to Kiba "Oi, that's kinda unfair using Akamaru for the battle, Kiba..." he then looked over to Yahiko who stood with his arms shoved into his pockets "Oi...carrot nii-san! isn't that unfair?!"

Yahiko rubbed his forehead in frustration and then looked up to reply to Naruto "It's not unfair, Akamaru is a ninken...they are used as ninja tools Naruto.." explained Yahiko. Naruto held on to the statement for a moment and then looked to Akamaru "Oh..."..He then threw Akamaru a fare distance away.

"What the hell did you do that for?!" shouted a now angered Kiba.

"Well you said he was a ninja tool right? so I kinda just thr-

"Shut your mouth!" shouted an enraged Kiba, he charged forward once more as Naruto looked on, bringing up both his arms; he made the sign for his trademark jutsu and then, two clones of Naruto popped up next to him. Naruto blinked in surprise as he glanced at the two clones _"I thought I was making four of them, what's goin' on?"_

Kiba however stopped midway and moved to survey the situation, he then glanced at Akamaru who came running back to him. He smirked and then pulled out a brown pill from his weapons pouch and threw it to the dog. Naruto blinked as Akamaru ate the pill, he narrowed his eyes as he looked on and then in a heartbeat, he was sent flying to the wall behind him. His clones reacted and moved to hit Kiba, only for another blur of speed to take them down. A *poof* sound could be heard and Naruto was laying in a corner with a small amount of blood falling from his mouth. He slowly wiped it and got up.

"What was that?...I couldn't even react" muttered a now shocked Naruto.

Yahiko however narrowed his eyes at the sudden beating that Naruto had taken _"A food pill..." _He then glanced up to the stands to a certain red eyed jonin _"To think that you'd actually make him take that Kurenai-san...giving it to Akamaru nonetheless, this is not looking good for Naruto; he's not able to stabilise his chakra...and use the required amount, but I can't stop the match; Naruto, you have to do this on your own...I can't help you here"_

"What's the matter? is that all you got punk? where'd all that confidence go?" shouted an arrogant Kiba. Naruto slowly got up and then smirked at him.

"What?...confidence? it's right here, dogbreath..come and get me!" shouted Naruto, his grin rivaled that of his plan that he had now come up in the short amount of time that he was fallen to the floor.

"Why! you!" shouted an angered Kiba "Let's go Akamaru! fang over fang attack!"

Naruto smirked as the duo spun towards him in blinding speed, Kiba blinked as he watched Naruto's left arm reach into his pouch and before the attack could connect, Naruto threw down a smoke pill. The white smoke covered the lower par tof the arena, Yahiko staggered back away from the smoke and looked on at what was happening.

Within the smoke, Naruto smirked and made three clones; of which had transformed into his opponent's image. "Tch...where is he?!" shouted an angered Kiba. Kiba's recklessness cost him as he looked to a shadow in the smoke, "Got ya!" and then with one punch sent the figure flying away from the smoke. Yahiko blinked as he watched a clone of Kiba emerged from the smoke and then crashed into the arena's wall. The smoke slowly cleared and Yahiko blinked as he saw four Kiba's standing in the arena.

"What the?..."

A small poof sound could be heard and then the original Kiba looked over to the wall to see a weary Akamaru on the ground unable to move. He called out in worry to his friend and then Naruto smirked as he undid the transformation, "Peek-a-boo!"

"What?!" shouted a surprised Kiba.

Naruto grinned as he launched Kiba into the air, using his two other clones as a platform; he jumped up and then pushed past Kiba, bringing his right leg down, he sent Kiba flying to the ground, face first into the concrete. Yahiko raised an amused eyebrow as Naruto stood on the ground panting.

"Chakra...or no chakra, I-I never give up and I never go back on my word! that's my nindo! my ninja way!" shouted an enthusiastic Naruto, he slowly looked to Yahiko and gave him a thumbs up. The older boy who in turn just smirked right back at him. Yahiko didn't know why but he felt a surge of pride of watching Naruto come out on top. He let out an audible sigh and walked to the fallen form of Kiba. He then looked to Naruto once more

"You did good...Naruto" smiled Yahiko.

Naruto just grinned back at his older brother and then Yahiko looked to upwards to the participants

"This match is over! the winner is Naruto Uzumaki!"

* * *

_**AN: Whew! sorry for not updating! please don't scold me! ;( or shout! i was busy with my other story! I'M SORRRY!**_

_**Anyway sorry for the short chapter! it will be longer from now on! oh yeah, check out my devianart acc for the cover pic of this story and for some other cool things...link's in my profile! TC! God bless!**_


End file.
